


Newsie Diaries

by Agressive_Cinnamon_Roll, Alkimara, MythicalOtter, Rynbie, somanyspoons



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agressive_Cinnamon_Roll/pseuds/Agressive_Cinnamon_Roll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkimara/pseuds/Alkimara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalOtter/pseuds/MythicalOtter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynbie/pseuds/Rynbie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyspoons/pseuds/somanyspoons
Summary: A modern era supernatural AU Newsies RP.  Every scene of the RP will be posted here as a separate chapter.Albert has been on the run from the vampire who created him for a hundred years.  Crutchie and Mush are new vampires just trying to find their way with the help of their friend Jack, a witch.  The Delancey siblings are vampire hunters trying to keep the nighttime safe for humans while also protecting their cousin Katherine.  Finch is homeless and alone, with no knowledge of the supernatural.  Splash has wandered the world for a century in search of his lost love.  Skittery has been dead so long he can barely remember being alive.





	1. Stalking

## 11:39 PM_]_Albert_:_

Albert ducked behind a building just as he smelled the vampire hunter coming closer. He'd been following him for days, ever since he'd spotted Albert feeding off a young woman behind a bar. He was going to let her go... probably. But hunters never cared. They didn't see people when they saw vampires, they saw monsters. And maybe Albert was a little bit of a monster. But he was a _careful_ monster. Usually. Until this damned hunter had spotted him. He crouched behind a car in the alleyway and hoped to god this hunter would finally give up on him.

* * *

##  _[_11:59 PM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar checked his watch. The vampire he'd been stalking was within one hundred feet of him. The minute hand pointed wildly to the left, swinging like a compass each time he took a step. He walked slowly, the crossbow held firmly in his left hand. Everyone who walked by avoided him. Not that they could see it of course, the first spell he'd learned to cast was a cloaking spell. To all others around him, he carried a long black umbrella. He walked the streets, surveying every person who passed him. This bloodsucker was advanced. He'd never actually seen his full face, simply that tuft of orange-red hair. He was good at hiding. But Oscar Delancey was good at finding, and when he checked his watch again, he smiled. The minute hand pointed behind him, to the left. He'd walked past an alleyway. He was there. He turned, standing up against the wall of the alley, just waiting. Either he would come out, or Oscar would go in.

* * *

October 29, 2019

##  _[_12:03 AM_]_Albert_:_

_Shit._ The hunter stood at one end of the alley, and the other was blocked by a brick wall too high to climb. This hunter was smart, too smart. Al smelled at the air again and realized why. _A witch. Jesus fuck, a fucking hunter-witch. What the fuck._ There was a fire escape to his right, and he took it as quickly as he could manage when so damned hungry, climbing to the roof. He ran to the roof access door and pulled. _Locked._ Normally he would rip it off it's hinges, but he was half-starved.

* * *

##  _[_12:12 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar saw him, and followed, quickly. It was hard to scale a ladder with a crossbow in your hand, but he managed, only taking a small amount of time. He stood, on the end of the building, just watching the vampire try the door, smiling faintly as it was locked. He'd been tracking him for a while, and had only seen him drink once, which meant he was weak. Perfect. He walked quickly closer, the wooden stake already nocked. All he needed to do was point, and shoot. But he didn't. The bloodsuckers that had killed his parents had been merciless. He would return the favor. He stepped up closer, keeping his distance, but close enough to clearly be heard. "Have you tried knocking?" He asked, dryly.

* * *

##  _[_12:15 AM_]_Albert_:_

Al hissed in frustration and turned slowly to face his stalker. "Why do vampire hunters always think they're clever?" He made a disgusted face. "You were as smart as you think, you'd have killed me already."

* * *

##  _[_12:22 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar chuckled, raising the crossbow level with the vampire's heart. "Oh, come on, where's the fun in that?" He asked, his finger on the trigger, wanting nothing more than to pull it, though he refrained. He cocked his eyebrow. "You say that like you've come into contact with many hunters. I can guess what that says about your skill level." He sombered. "I promise, though, I'll be your last."

* * *

##  _[_12:24 AM_]_Albert_:_

Al slumped against the door and looked around for a plan of escape. He settled on one, but... He wasn't thrilled about it. He decided to try reasoning with the crazy man first. "I wasn't going to kill the girl," he groaned. "I was just thirsty."

* * *

##  _[_12:32 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar just laughed. "Yeah, no _shit._" He sneered, taking a step closer. He could see the vampire looking around, vying for a means of escape. He quietly removed a knife from his back pocket. "Are you thirsty right _now_?" He asked, skillfully slitting his palm, returning the knife and holding up his hand, shiny red, a small trail of blood dripping down his wrist. "You want a taste, don't you?"

* * *

##  _[_12:34 AM_]_Albert_:_

Al's eyes went wide, focused on the thick red dripping from the hunter's skin. He licked his lips and tried to look away. "O negative," he mused bitterly. "My favorite. You're such a tease. I don't even know your name."

* * *

##  _[_12:41 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar hummed, dragging his fingers down into the blood, pulling them back covered in red. "And what makes you think I'm going to give it to you?" He asked with a short laugh, before the slightly smoldering look came back. He held out his hand, beckoning to him with a single, bloody finger. "Come on," He said, his voice inviting. "I'll give you a taste. That's what you want, isn't it? That's what you _need?"_

* * *

##  _[_12:49 AM_]_Albert_:_

Al whined involuntarily as the smell hit him again. Sweet and warm. And God, he was _so hungry._ _Maybe he'll let me drink before he kills me._ He swayed a full three steps towards the hunter before he could stop himself, reeling back.

* * *

##  _[_12:59 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar's smile widened, nodding along as he saw the vampire slowly approach. "That's right," He murmured. _Come on. Just a few more steps. I want this stake to go clean through your heart, and for that I need you to get close to me._ He 'tsk'ed as the vampire seemed to come to his senses, though he could tell it had been hard. "Come on now, darling, _please_," He crooned, holding his hand out to him. "I did this for _you_..." He almost looked... disappointed? "It'll be _wasted_ if you don't drink," He took a step towards the vampire, licking his lips. "You _need me_. I'm giving it to you, freely. Just take a step forward." He coaxed, readying his bow. His finger lay on the trigger. Just a few more steps. His finger barely twitched.

* * *

##  _[_1:04 AM_]_Albert_:_

_Shit shit shit he's coming closer and he's so beautiful and his voice is soft and I'm so fucking thirsty..._ Albert's brain dissolved into panic and he whimpered desperately. It was time for his one last hope, his only way out. It was stupid, and it would be hard to recover from, but... It would work. He jerked to the side and ran as fast as he could, slinging himself off the building. He was in the air for a short few moments before hitting the crowded street with a _crunch_ as his bones shattered. And God, it _hurt._ He heard screaming, and someone calling 911. He knew the hunter couldn't take him now, not in this crowd, and not in the ambulance. At some point during the transfer at the hospital, he'd be healed enough to disappear when they turned their backs. But for now, it fucking _hurt._

* * *

##  _[_1:11 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

"_Shit!!_" Oscar swore, gritting his teeth and sprinting to the side of the building, looking over, aiming the bow down. There were humans _everywhere_. The blood was roaring in his ears and he let out a frustrated scream, throwing his bow to the ground, watching as the vampire was swarmed with people. He heard sirens. He picked up his bow, fury coursing through his veins and he slid down the ladder, running and pushing his way through the throngs of people. He stood, glaring at him with fire in his eyes. He memorized his face, every detail, every line, everything. He watched as he was loaded into the ambulance. He debated killing him then and there, but knew if he did, he'd have to kill everyone in this area, and that'd be an awful lot of work. He turned, stalking back from where he came, fists clenched and muscles taut. _Next time he won't be so lucky._

* * *


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert is searching for a quick meal after his rooftop leap.

## 1:24 AM_]_Albert_:_

Albert had managed to slip out of the ambulance and disappear into the nearby buildings and alleyways. He was wandering, his bones clicking and crunching unpleasantly with every step, looking for any meal.  
He tended towards a catch and release method - it was cleaner, no bodies to hide. But at this rate, he'd probably drain the first soul he ran across. He wobbled towards a dark alleyway where he could hear breathing.

* * *

##  _[_1:33 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

This was Finch's alleyway. He'd ended up fighting tooth and nail for it, but in the end, he'd won. At the cost of definitely a few bruised ribs, however. It hurt to breathe, and every inhale ended up in a painful cough. But it was _his_ alleyway, now. All he had was a damp, dirty sleeping bag, as well as a backpack that was falling apart. He'd started out with 100 bucks he's stolen before he'd been tossed out onto the street, but he'd quickly spent it. Turns out there was a homeless marketing system, where even nineteen-year-olds could buy alcohol with the right amount of money. It had been a week since then, and he'd gotten all he needed. But he'd just drained his last bottle of gin, and his head hummed pleasantly, the blood in his veins coursing with the spirit. But he wanted more gin, and he'd run out of money two days ago. He'd resorted to pan-handling, which of course, he'd spent on a small meal and more booze. He didn't know what time it was, only that it was dark and cold, too cold to fall asleep comfortably. He heard someone walking, and sat up, with a gasping breath. "Aye, man..." He managed, sitting up to peer at the figure standing before him. Their face was hidden, surrounded by shadow. "You got any spare cash on you? Anything helps, God bless and all that shit..." He shook his head, trying to clear the dizziness away.

* * *

##  _[_1:39 AM_]_Albert_:_

"You're too young to smell like booze," Al said, his nose scrunched up. He didn't smell pleasant, but... His blood alcohol level was surely enough to get Al buzzed from drinking him. It would be a pleasant way to numb the pain. And this was just some homeless kid after all. No future. No one would miss him. Al knelt before him. "Come here," he ordered softly. He was too weak to compel the man, but hoped his confidence and attraction would make up for it.

* * *

##  _[_1:42 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Finch scoffed, drunkenly, picking himself up and promptly swaying over, falling back onto his sleeping bag. "Y'sound like my dad," He slurred. "He said that, too." He let out a syrupy laugh, trying to sit up straight. "Then he threw me out," He wore a smile, his eyes barely open, as he faced what he could now tell was a man. "Y'got cash? I'jus' ran outta gin, like... twenty minutes ago."

* * *

##  _[_1:49 AM_]_Albert_:_

"You're pathetic," Al muttered, somewhat disgusted. A perfect target really. He could drain him and leave him here. No one would even care. He hummed softly and moved closer, using all his strength to clutch the boy by the shoulders. "Try not to scream. It hurts worse if you scream, and I don't like to be in a hurry."

* * *

##  _[_1:55 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Finch giggled, happily. "He said _that_, too!" He was surprised when the man took his shoulders, saying something that didn't quite make sense. The man was drawing him closer, and he resisted a little, too drunk to really even know what was going on. "Wait--man, what the hell, dude, I don't even know you, I mean--yeah, you're cute 'n all, but like, gross. I'm waitin' 'till _marriage_ for that shit," He snickered, but still tried to move away from him. His rib sent a throbbing pain to his lungs, and he cried out, doubling over and clutching his ribs.

* * *

##  _[_1:58 AM_]_Albert_:_

Albert sighed sadly. The boy was all beaten up. _Don't get emotionally invested in your food. He's just wasted trash._ "I'm sorry about this, kid." Al yanked the boy into his arms and dug his fangs into his neck in one motion. A rush of thickness and warmth flooded his mouth and he moaned lightly in relief.

* * *

##  _[_2:07 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

"Oh, s'okay, I'm used--_shit_!" In a speed that seemed to be faster than sound, the guy had grabbed him. He felt something sharp enter his neck and screamed, writhing around, trying to escape whoever the fuck this was. He couldnm barely breathe without pain, so his gasps were silent, simply in and out, in and out. And then, all the sudden, the pain lessened. His hands and feet felt tingly, as if they'd fallen asleep. Whatever this man had just done faded to a dull throb, before the pain disappeared altogether. "Shi' man, did'you drug me...?" He slurred, eyes going in and out of focus. He'd stopped writhing, and now just lay still, his fingers twitching as he tried to move them but found he lacked the energy. "What--kind of drug is this?" He managed to ask, trying to crane his head to look at his <s>attacker</s> savior. Dopamine rushed into his brain, and he found himself laughing, just slightly. "Wha's it called....? I needta get m'hands on som'a'this..." He felt lazy, lethargic. Moving was too much work, and why bother moving? He felt so _good_...

* * *

##  _[_2:10 AM_]_Albert_:_

Al rolled his eyes, drawing back to look at him. "You're an awfully chatty meal," he complained, before diving back down for more. He drank deep. He could feel his bones knitting back together and his muscles regaining their strength.

* * *

##  _[_2:17 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

"Mmmhmm, dad always said I never knew when to shut the fuck up," He giggled, eyes fluttering. His head fell back as he felt strength leave him, though everything was too hazy for him to figure out what exactly was happening. He swallowed, gasping out as he felt a slight pain, now, beginning to tremble. "Are you--are you going to kill me?" He suddenly asked, humor and light gone from his voice. His eyes rolled back forna moment, and he lifted a trembling hand to look at it. "D-dad said he was always gonna, but... I thought he'd do it himself, not s-send someone else... 'M diss'poin'ed." His breathing was labored, but still he managed to speak, though his words were getting weaker. He chuckled, more of a dry wheeze than a laugh. "It took him... long enough....."

* * *

##  _[_2:21 AM_]_Albert_:_

"_Damn it_," Al cursed, pulling away from him once again. His words were too familiar, they stabbed into Al's gut. "You couldn't just be a good quiet little street rat, could you?" He stared down at the confused boy for a long time, then groaned. He couldn't kill him. He just couldn't. "Fine. Fucking fine. It's your lucky day, kid." He grabbed the gin bottle and broke it shake the wall, then used it to cut his palm. He pressed the wound to his victim's mouth. "Drink up. You'll feel better, I promise."

* * *

##  _[_2:25 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Finch just lay there, to weak to do anything else, though when the bottle shattered, his body still knew to flinch away. Muscle memory. He may have been drunk, but even drunk, he knew that blood was _gross_. He tried to jerk his head away, but it only moved a half an inch. "_Ewww_, no. You might have AIDS," He whined, eyes slipping closed for just for just a bit too long.

* * *

##  _[_2:28 AM_]_Albert_:_

"I have nothing of the sort," Al said, exasperated. He forced the guy's mouth open and squeezed his hand above it, letting the blood drip down his throat before he could fight back. "There, that should be plenty. You'll feel better than ever in a few moments." He sat back and shoved him off his lap, sighing. "I'm still fucking thirsty."

* * *

##  _[_2:30 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Finch gagged, but didn't have the energy to fight. In the next two seconds, however, he _did_, and scrambled away, gasping for breath. It... didn't hurt to inhale anymore... And his mind felt clearer... He actually _caught_ what the man had said, and looked at him, scowling. He knew he should get away, this man was clearly crazy. But instead he just leaned against the wall, grabbing a bottle and offering it to Al. "I have tequila, if you wann'it." _He said he was thirsty. I have drinks._ He didn't dare ask that strange man what all of that was. Finch wasn't stupid. He knew what drugs did. And he knew he was probably had a boatload of different ones injected straight into his neck. After all, why else would there be a puncture wound near his throat?

* * *

##  _[_2:35 AM_]_Albert_:_

Al waved at him dismissively and got to his feet. "Not that type of thirst, kid." He fished a couple twenties out of his pocket and dropped them nearby. "Try to get yourself some solid food with this. And don't let strange men bite your neck." He wandered away down the alley, ready to search for someone else to drink from.

* * *

##  _[_2:43 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Finch lunged for the money, crumpling it in his fist. He counted it, eyes going wide. He'd barely even _heard_ what the man had said. _I can buy so much fucking gin with this._ He got to his feet, surprised he hadn't stumbled, and practically ran to Toby, the man with the goods. A few minutes later, he was forty dollars poorer, and six bottles of vodka richer. Of course, with his sobriety, came the memories. Memories he'd had rather kept locked away, beneath a haze of alcohol. His father screaming, mother crying, and Finch, hiding under the covers of his bedroom, humming a song to try and drown them out. He uncapped the first bottle, drinking half the bottle in less than ten seconds. Still, the memories came. Finch holding an ice pack to his mother's eye, as she sung to him, all the while his father banging on the door of the locked bathroom, screaming at the both. He finished the bottle. He finished all of the bottles he'd bought, crying, wishing the memories would just _go away_. And they did. He closed his eyes, feeling sick, disoriented, worse than before. His mind felt sluggish, and his vision had gone black. He knew he was dying. And as before, he welcomed it, practically sobbing with relief as the cool embrace of death finally descended. Finally, _finally_, he could go to sleep, without having to worry about waking up, because finally, he wouldn't _be_ waking up. Until he did.


	3. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very sheltered Katherine attempts to sneak out of the house, but is caught by her brother.

## 10:40 AM_]_kath 🌼_:_

There were nights when she got all too sick of her brothers, and there were nights when she didn’t want to leave their sides. Unfortunately for their professed ‘moral duties’ as her siblings, it was more often the first rather than the latter. Daytime was a toss up- sometimes she got the clear to go explore on her own without either boy, and those days were either very intriguing or very, very boring- it seemed that most of the time, the day’s surprises belonged to the hunters and not their protected little sisters. The one thing that was always off the table, however, was leaving the house at night- and, surprise, surprise, those were when the news started to break. Whenever the boys were off on a night hunt, she could usually manage a way past their uncle- never anything crazy, maybe sitting out in the backyard or the roof, a simple act of rebellion to prove she was just fine ‘protecting’ herself. Tonight was one of those first nights. Carefully, the ginger haired girl crept towards the door, making sure she didn’t make any noise with her movements, keeping an active eye for her brothers- when she saw neither, she started to open the front door.

* * *

##  _[_1:13 PM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

There were very few benefits, being a vampire hunter. There was the constant threat of danger. If you were a hunter, you were _always_ being hunted. It was a predator-prey relationship, if you considered vampires that could kill you easily 'prey'. It was better described as 'predator-predator'. Another negative of being a hunter was the paranoia of violence towards loved once. Oscar Delancey held no love for bloodsuckers, a feeling of which he was sure was reciprocated. He wasn't afraid of vampires hurting _him_, he had counter-measures for any kind of vampiric attack towards him. However, there was always a constant flaw in his plans. There was virtually nothing stopping any vampire from finding him out, following him home and, to put it bluntly, murdering his loved ones. Technically, that wasn't true--a vampire couldn't enter a home without being invited in--but Oscar was smart, and paranoid. There was nothing stopping a vampire from compelling a _human_ to enter their home, and killing those he loved. He'd made countermeasures immediately. First of all, there was a little spell he'd cast around their entire premises. If anyone walked through it, whether entering or exiting, he would be alerted. It was rough, considering he lived with three other people who left and entered regularly. .

##  _[_1:17 PM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

He'd been sleeping peacefully, for one of the first times this week, dreaming of stalking that one ginger vampire, when he was awoken by a sharp pain on his arm. Instantly he was alert, shaking himsekf awake and grabbing his knife from his bedside table. He couldn't tell if it was someone entering or leaving. _Of course it's someone entering,_ He thought. _Who would be leaving at a time like this?_ He crept downstairs, knife glinting in his hands, looking from behind the wall to peer at the door. He sighed heavily, seeing who it was, and stepped out, flipping the knife closed. "What are you doing, Katherine?"

* * *

##  _[_1:51 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

She would swear that the fear of the gods was held in her older brother’s voice. Not only was it deep and menacing when he was going after vampires in the dead of night, but it also seemed that it was stern and reserved for certain little sisters found in places they most definitely should not be found. Of course, this wasn’t the first time she had been caught out of bed at this hour, however it did appear that this was the first time she was being caught _before_ even doing anything wrong and not after she had had the satisfaction of the rebellion in the first place. _I forgot about those damn runes._ “Absolutely nothing, _dear brother_,” she said through a huff, moving her hand away from the door and pulling it closed once more. Brushing her bright ginger hair behind her ear, she leaned back against the door, crossing her arms over her chest and glancing vaguely at the knife he had put in hand, shaking her head, “Was that _really_ necessary? I thought those were Morris’ deal, last I checked.” Of course, she was avoiding the real problem at hand but thus was her talent when it came to talking herself out of unwanted situations.

* * *

##  _[_3:50 PM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar sighed, sliding the knife into the pocket of his sweatpants, giving her a knowing look. "Absolutely _nothing_, hmm?" He leaned on the wall, assuming a carefree but guarded stance. "And yes, of course the knife was necessary. I assumed my awakening was due to an intruder with mal intent, not my own sister trying to do something she knows she shouldn't be doing." He pursed his lips, noting her bare neck. "Where's your locket?"

* * *

##  _[_4:00 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

“Absolutely _nothing_,” she repeated in reply, offering him a sweet smile- even if she knew full well that she had been caught red handed. Brushing off her jeans lightly, she scoffed hearing his response to the comment as to his knife, “No one’s getting in here, Oscar,” she mumbled, before sarcastically adding, “That would be too.. exciting.” Then, her attention caught with his question, she glanced down at her neck for a brief moment, shrugging, “I forgot it this morning, I guess..”

* * *

##  _[_4:13 PM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar rolled his eyes at her response, but stood straight with a start. "Yeah, and if someone _did_ get in here, they'd be dead in an instant. And what do you mean _exciting_, Kath?" He demanded. "Do you _want_ to be viciously murdered? Drained until you're nothing but a white corpse? They aren't _exciting_, Kath, they're horrific. It's not like the movies, these are _monsters_. " He gritted his teeth as she said so carelessly told him she'd forgotten it. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "You can't just _forget it_ Katherine, it's there to protect you. You need it."

* * *

##  _[_4:35 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

Although a scowl remained on her lips, it was clear that his words struck a chord with the ginger girl, averting her gaze to the floor and kicking her foot at their floor boards. Deep down, she knew full well that what he was saying was completely and utterly correct- but maybe that’s why she said it, because she _knew_ that she was going to get a rise out of her older brother when she said it. She glanced back up once he seemed to have finished his lecture, huffing and rolling her eyes in response to to remark on the necklace, playing with the hem of her shirt. “It’s not _that_ big of a deal, Oscar, it’s not like I was going anywhere busy.. and.. And I don’t _need_ it, I can handle myself,” she grumbled stubbornly.

* * *

##  _[_6:31 PM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar looked disbelievingly at her, before going to the kitchen table and taking a heavy seat. "Katherine." He said, evenly. "You know what that locket protects you from. You cannot _'handle yourself'_ if there's a vampire whispering in your ear. You know what they do. Without that charm, you are powerless to them. You're a _slave_, Kath." He paused, taking a quick breath. "I don't want you to end up like... mom and dad." Oscar rarely ever showed emotions. Emotions could be used against him. But Katherine was his sister. He didn't want to lose her. "Please, just remember to keep it on."

* * *

##  _[_6:36 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

Katherine looked down at her hands as he spoke, reminding her of what she knew but seemed to constantly neglect- she began chewing on her bottom lip as she did; every now and again, she had to be reminded of the dangers that came with the world they lived in, the ones that could most definitely kill her if she didn’t watch out, if she didn’t take advantage of the protections offered by her siblings. “O-Okay, Oscar, I get it,” she mumbled reluctantly, her hand going up to skim her bare neck silently for a few moments before looking back up. Then, deciding to try her luck, she added, “Could I.. Could I go out once it’s on?” Knowing full well that the night was explicitly off limits for her on her own.

* * *

##  _[_9:31 PM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar swallowed, crossing his arms. "You know I can't _stop_ you. But I wouldn't recommend it. There's a bloodsucker hanging around, I've been stalking him for weeks, and he just got away from me tonight. It's far from safe. I don't want you out there by yourself." He sighed. He hated acting like the bad guy, but it really was not safe for his sister. "You can go if you wake Morris up."

* * *

##  _[_9:34 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

"It's no fun going with you two around," she grumbled lightly, following suit to the chairs by the counter and dropping on one of the seats, pouting to herself and glancing back over at her older brother with an arched eyebrow. "C'mon, what about the rooftop? What bloodsucker would be so desperate to find you that he starts looking at the sky for answers?" Katherine huffed lightly.

* * *

##  _[_9:41 PM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

"It may not be fun, but it's _safe_." He pressed, folding his arms over his chest. "No rooftop, either. They can smell you from a mile away. I told you, it's _not safe_."

* * *

##  _[_9:51 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

Katherine groaned lightly, giving him what she hoped was a convincing pout and shoving his shoulder gently. "I'm going to assume you're not telling me I stink- that would be an insult, a grave one to your favorite sister," she mumbled, crossing her arms reflectively.

* * *

##  _[_11:06 PM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar half-smiled, rolling his eyes and relaxing his arms. "You _don't_ stink, Kath. At least, not right now." He joked, but turned slightly serious. "But to a vampire, you do. It's as if you went outside and smelled a 5-star steak, waiting and innocent and just _begging_ to be eaten."

* * *

##  _[_11:24 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

“Shut up,” she grumbled in reply, shoving him off of the chair- at least she attempted to; shaking her head and brushing her hair to the side, crossing her hands on the table. “I doubt there’s _anything_ special about my blood, Oscar,” she grumbled lightly.

* * *

##  _[_11:59 PM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar didn't budge, but raised his eyebrows. "They don't care about how _special_ your blood is, all they care about is their next meal." He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, messy from sleep. "You can try to refute me all you want, but it doesn't change the facts. When it comes to stuff like this, I know more than you."

* * *

October 30, 2019

##  _[_12:15 AM_]_kath 🌼_:_

She pouted lightly in reply to the definitive response, “I’m just saying.. if there’s nothing _special_ about me, they aren’t going to specifically go out of their way to get a girl on a roof versus a girl walking down the street. It’s not a continence to them.” Sure she hardly knew a thing about the workings of the supernatural world, but she would most definitely fight with what she did.

* * *

##  _[_12:17 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar huffed. "Do you honestly believe there will be _anyone_ besides nightstalkers out, right now?" He pursed his lips, glancing at the clock. "It's almost three in the morning Kath, you've got to realize that."

* * *

##  _[_12:27 AM_]_kath 🌼_:_

“Exactly! A measly three in the a-m!” She pointed out, physically gesturing to the clock with a small scowl, “The sun will be rising soon and the vampires will be crawling back into their coffins! Or.. wherever it is they go.”

* * *

##  _[_12:39 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar sighed. There was really no reasoning with her. He stood, stretching, yawning. "I want you to go back to bed, Kath." He said with a tired sigh. "_Don't_ forget to wear your locket, _please_."

* * *

##  _[_12:54 AM_]_kath 🌼_:_

She huffed lightly at the words, biting her bottom lip as she watched him stand up- his words formed as suggestions but she also knew full well that they were a bit more than that. "Alright, fine," she grumbled lightly, standing from the chair herself.

* * *

##  _[_1:37 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar stood, waiting, extending his hand to let her know she was welcome to go up the stairs first.

* * *

##  _[_1:43 AM_]_kath 🌼_:_

Katherine shot him _a look_ to make clear note of her irritation in knowing exactly why the invitation was extended before reluctantly taking the lead and beginning the climb up the stairs to the siblings' bedrooms.

* * *

##  _[_1:46 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar just returned it, following her up. "Goodnight, Kath." He said evenly, disappearing into him and Morris' room. "Sleep well,"

* * *

##  _[_1:54 AM_]_kath 🌼_:_

"Good night," she mumbled stubbornly, not even looking back at him when she did and closing her door with a resounding impact before going to shout stubbornly into her pillow.. and not quite searching for her locket.

* * *

##  _[_2:46 AM_]_Finch || Oscar_:_

Oscar just sighed, checking over his sigils to make sure none of them had been activated. After a little while, he exited his room, going downstairs and checking all windows and doors. He stepped outside, feeling his sigil burn on his arm to signify a supernatural creature crossing the threshold, peering outside of the house, doing a quick walk of the perimeter. There was no one around, no vampires, no werewolves, no witches, besides himself. He sighed, relieved. Kath really _was_ just sneaking out to be rebellious. He entered back into the house, disappearing into his room, and falling quickly asleep.


	4. I fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie and Mush
> 
> New vampire Crutchie is very hungry when he runs across Mush Meyers.

## 3:12 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush was minding his own business, he had just gone to the gas station to pick up a small pint of ice cream. Work had been kicking his ass and free lancing as a dance teacher and graphic designer wasn't exactly the most calming job in the world. He just wanted to get back to his shitty apartment and stuff his face with ice cream and relish a night without having a deadline.

* * *

##  _[_3:13 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie honest to cheese didn't mean to be out late at night. But he was _starving,_ and there hadn't been any squirrels awake. So really, whatever he ran into first would probably wind up being his meal. His fangs were sticking out slightly with want, and he kept having to fix his mouth to hide them, looking around carefully. Finally, he spotted some guy with a grocery bag. And fuck, his blood smelled _sweet._ On the inside, Crutchie was panicked, but his body simply moved without him, walking calming behind the guy.

* * *

##  _[_3:20 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush had headphones in so he didn't notice the figure following him but he got the urge to speed up, he peered over his shoulder and saw a boy trailing him. Hopefully they were just going the same way, but still he walked a bit faster.

* * *

##  _[_3:22 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie _heard_ the jump in his heart, beating slightly faster as he walked faster. Crutchie licked his lips, unaware his eyes were glowing a faint red. He looked around before turning back to the man, instinct kicking in as he suddenly had grabbed Mush and pulled him into an alley with speed and strength a human wouldn't have. He didn't care about the grocery bag hitting the floor, holding the man right against him. "I'm sorry," Crutchie whispered, fangs digging into his neck. He moaned softly with relief, and started sucking greedily.

* * *

##  _[_3:24 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush didn't even have time to react before he was grabbed, there was no way this person was normal, he had to be on some sort of drugs. He couldn't even process the apology before the psycho bit his neck. He screamed in agony, trying to push him off, what the fuck was this guy doing? However it slowly felt good? His head began to swim. "What the fuck...."

* * *

##  _[_3:26 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie drank more, slumping back against the wall a bit. As the guy's blood got thinner, he quickly realized he was sucking him dry. He pulled back, "Shit, shit- are you okay??" He licked over the marking to try to keep more blood from coming out, turning the guy around to look at his face. _Oh no. I killed a cute guy!!!!_

* * *

##  _[_3:28 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush was weak, he could barely even speak as he felt more and more of his energy drain away. He got a look at the guy...at least he was going to die at the hands of a cute psycho. "Wh m na..." It was a slurred mess of not really English, he didn't even know what he was trying to say. He didn't even have the energy to care he was dying, not like he had a family anyway.

* * *

##  _[_3:30 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Fuck, fuck!" Crutchie was panicking. _If I give him back blood, will that help him???_ His thought process clearly wasn't logical as he bit his wrist to make a tiny tear, moving his wrist to the guy's mouth to try to get him to drink. Maybe he'd be okay?? Maybe he'd be okay!! "Please don't die on me, dude," Crutchie whimpered, looking around with wide eyes.

* * *

##  _[_3:31 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush tried to push the man's arm away, but his hands only twitched. The sharp metallic tang of blood coated his tongue, flowing down his throat as he had no choice but to swallow weakly, choking a bit. He was actually going to die and this asshole just fed him blood, what the fuck? His hands moved a bit more, why did he feel more alert?

* * *

##  _[_3:33 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie didn't notice the man's hands moving, because his heartbeat was fading. "No, no- please don't die- shit- _I'm sorry-"_ Crutchie held the man close. "Jack- Jack can fix you-" He got up, walking over and picking up the grocery bag with one arm. He went back to pick up the man bridal style, and started racing home.

* * *

##  _[_3:35 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush noticed being picked up and all of a sudden he had more energy, he pushed at him as he ran. "Let go of me!" He cried, trying to get out if his arms, not believing what just happened.

* * *

##  _[_3:37 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie held him close anyway, maybe a little tighter than intended, definitely not letting go. He all but kicked open the door to Jack's apartment, the smell of weed always in the air. "JACK I FUCKED UP!" Jack looked up from the couch, frowning. He put his book down, standing up, "What did-..." A slow, long sigh came out of him. "You bit someone." Crutchie went to put the man on the couch, stepping away, shaking. "I didn't mean to- is he okay?" Jack kneeled down in front of the couch, "What's your name?"

* * *

##  _[_3:39 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush immediately curled up in a ball, who the fuck were these guys? Why did it smell like weed? Why was everything so much? "I'm Michael...artist name is Mush though." He said, trying to get as far away as possible so he could run. "What do you mean he bit me? And what was up with shoving your arm in my mouth? Who are you?!" He didn't care how cute his attacker was, he was terrified.

* * *

##  _[_3:45 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Jack's eyes widened. He slowly stood up, turning to Crutchie. "You fed him." "I was trying to put some back," Crutchie whimpered. Jack tilted his head. "Charlie," He said sweetly, "How did you turn into a vampire?" There was a moment of silence before Crutchie's shaking hands went up to his face. _"Fuck."_ Jack sighed, turning back to Michael- Mush? "My name is Jack Kelly. Sorry for the smell, it's my meds. That's Charlie." He sat on the coffee table. Looking at the two of them now, their outfits were... Kinda peculiar. Jack was wearing a red and blue flannel that was completely unbuttoned with the collar pointed up and grey sweatpants. His hair was a ruffled mess, and there was some sort of weird... Energy that seemed to come off of his skin, but was restrained so it couldn't go farther. Charlie, on the other hand, was wearing a black jacket that was zipped up and white jeans, along with yellow converse. One of his legs kinda... Looked funny, but it seemed he could stand on it well enough. "Charlie is a vampire," Jack said simply, gauging Mush's reaction.

* * *

##  _[_3:48 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush just looked between them, desperate for answers as they talked, he didn't mind the weirdness of how they looked, or the energy, but he was getting concerned. Then he heard it..._vampire_...his mom told him stories when he was a kid but he never really put much stock into it...until now. "What...no no nonononono." He got up and began to walk to the door. "You fucking drugged me, I'm going crazy, and I'm going to the hospital, nice meeting you two may we never cross path again."

* * *

##  _[_3:48 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie was at the door in the blink of an eye, blocking it, "Y-You can't. Just- let J-Jack take your pulse first- first before you leave- please?" He was dreading that he already knew the answer.

* * *

##  _[_3:50 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked back at the couch then at Crutchie in shock. "Wha-how?" He huffed and pushed at him, moving him a bit. "I said move, I'm not going to be kidnapped by you weirdos, I'm going to go get medical fucking help."

* * *

##  _[_3:53 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Do it," Jack said lazily. Crutchie looked at Mush, trying to use the hypnosis, "Let Jack take your pulse."

* * *

##  _[_4:02 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush felt his brain cloud up, he walked back over to the couch and sat obediently arm out, what the fuck was going on? He felt fear creep in as he did this.

* * *

##  _[_4:27 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Jack took Mush's hand. He was really trying to feel around, really trying to figure out where the fuck his pulse was... He sighed and grabbed a small wrist device and put it on his wrist. The item beeped. Then made a long beep. He took the item off slowly, "Michael, or Mush. The bad news is you're dead. And the good news is you're awake." Charlie winced. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

* * *

##  _[_4:30 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush just stared at the device, the long beep breaking him out of his trance, then he looked up at Jack. "No, there's no way. How can I be dead if I'm right here? Breathing?" His breathing sped up and he turned to look at Crutchie. "_**You**_" He got up and stomped over to him. "What the fuck did you do to me?" No cute face was going ot save him from his anger.

* * *

##  _[_4:31 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Charlie felt tears well at his eyes. He stumbled back, against the wall. "I-I was thirsty, and I drank your blood, but I didn't want you to die so I gave you some of mine- I didn't- I didn't _realize_ you'd become a v-vampire too-"

* * *

##  _[_4:34 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

That fucking word, vampire, was he really? "You turned me, oh my god." He choked a bit. "What? Oh for fucks sake!" He couldn't even say god. He flopped on the couch, looking at Jack. "Are you a vampire too?"

* * *

##  _[_4:35 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"No. I'm a witch," Jack said simply, watching him. "Spells. Magic." He looked at Crutchie, "You okay?" Crutchie sat on the floor, curled up in a ball of guilt. "He's fine," Jack muttered. "Anyway. You can leave if you want, but uh. We should probably keep in touch. Got a phone?"

* * *

##  _[_4:38 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

"I don't know what's going on man, I just got attacked and now I'm not even human can I get a moment to process?" He was getting overly anggry but he felt like he didn't even have a choice in the matter! He looked down at Crutchie, he did feel bad but he did turn him. "Why...why me? Why turn me?" He refused to believe this was an accident.

* * *

##  _[_4:42 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah, yeah take your time. You like tea?" He stood and went to hide in the kitchen anyways. Crutchie looked up at him. "You were the first person I encountered. The first- live thing. I try not to drink people. There's a lot of squirrels outside, but- they're asleep right now.

* * *

##  _[_5:04 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush huffed and sat on the floor next to Crutchie. "So you really didn't mean to?" Of course he'd be the one to turn into a vampire on accident. "Fine then...can you teach me then? I'm dead but not? What does a vampire even do?" He was glad the thirst hadn't kicked in quite yet

* * *

##  _[_5:37 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"No, I didn't mean to..." Crutchie looked at Mush carefully. "Um... Suck blood... Super fast, super strong, don't need glasses... Red eyes... Get hunted, hypnosis, did I say cool fangs?"

* * *

##  _[_5:45 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush thought about it as Crutchie talked, it seemed kinda cool. "That's sounds great yet awful. What drawbacks are there?" He scooted closer, he felt strangely attached to him.

* * *

##  _[_6:13 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie snickered. "Get hunted..." His voice sounded tired. He glanced at Mush, noticing he was getting closer... "Look- um- when- when a vampire turns another vampire there's usually- some sort of magic mumbo jumbo bond between them, so..."

* * *

##  _[_8:13 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked at Crutchie confused. "Wait what? A bond? I'm stuck with you?" He wasn't necessarily upset but he was still wasn't the happiest. "So you can control me."

* * *

##  _[_8:37 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"No and no!" Crutchie said quickly, "You're not stuck with me. And I can't control you- well, not when you become a full vampire, it's still probably kicking in. But- we'll always be able to sense each other nearby, better than trying to sense another vampire. You can usually tell by trying to listen for a heartbeat."

* * *

##  _[_8:38 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush sighed. "Okay I guess as long as I'm not like your slave or anything." He shifted a bit closer. "I didn't ask for this...I just wanted ice cream." He said with a small smile.

* * *

##  _[_8:41 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie perked up. He turned and pulled over Mush's grocery bag, "Good news is, we can still eat, just is nowhere near as satisfying as blood. And uh- don't eat really fake foods, like orange juice without oranges. At least for me, I wound up puking." He gives Mush the bag.

* * *

##  _[_8:42 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush took the bag and pulled out his partially melted ice cream. "But isn't most food fake?" He asked, opening the container.

* * *

##  _[_8:43 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"No. Ice cream isn't fake." He looked up. "Jackie! Can we have some spoons?" Jack walked over with two metal spoons, "Why-?" He saw what they were doing, and sighed, giving the spoons over before going back to the kitchen. "Thank you!"

* * *

##  _[_8:44 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush glared at Crutchie. "I'm convinced you killed me for my ice cream." He said as he took a bite, cookie dough was the best flavor ever. He probably was going to use this as a joke for a while.

* * *

##  _[_8:45 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie's eyes widened. He pouted a little, "May I _please_ have some ice cream~?"

* * *

##  _[_8:46 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush laughed and nodded. "Yes you can." He enjoyed it but it just wasn't hitting the spot like he had hoped. "Man this was supposed to make the past two weeks better, this isn't as satisfying as I had hoped."

* * *

##  _[_8:47 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie looked at the ice cream, then Mush... "...Do you want... A different kind of ice cream?"

* * *

##  _[_8:48 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush shrugged and took a bigger bite. "It's probably just what you said, it's not as good as blood...shit I'm really going to have to drink blood won't I?" He really hated the thought of hurting a living creature.

* * *

##  _[_8:50 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie shrugged, "Animal blood lasts, as long as you uh- don't get midnight hungry. Plus Jack's trying to figure out how to get blood donation bag things, I guess. But-" He stood up, "I... Wait here." He ran to the kitchen to grab something and came back with a big bowl of... red ice cream?

* * *

##  _[_8:51 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush wasn't going to stop eating, he paid for it after all. HE looked at the bowl curiously. "So what's that? And also what's midnight hungry?"

* * *

##  _[_8:51 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Midnight hungry??? It's like needing a midnight snack. And. And this is ice cream." He sat down, nervously. The ice cream smelled... very damn enticing to the both of them.

* * *

##  _[_8:53 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Holy shit he didn't think he'd ever smelled ice cream so good. "What's wrong with that then?" He looked into the bowl. "What kind of ice cream?"

* * *

##  _[_8:53 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"That's why I turned you, 'cause the animals are asleep," Crutchie mumbled. "And this- just try it. You'll like it."

* * *

##  _[_8:54 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush fell silent when Crutchie said that, right he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He sighed and took a bite of the ice cream, it...tasted amazing but he couldn't pin point the flavor. "This is what I fucking needed, sorry cookie dough." He mumbled.

* * *

##  _[_8:55 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie bit his lip..... "Ican'tlietoyouit'sblood." He ducked his head.

* * *

##  _[_8:56 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush froze, a second bite halfway to his mouth. "What?" He set the spoon down, his stomach turning, not from eating it but from the thought of it. "Blood shouldn't taste like that yours didn't."

* * *

##  _[_8:57 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"You're a vampire now, it's gonna taste a lot less irony and a lot sweeter." He kept looking at the ground. "It's squirrel blood, though, so you're not eating a person."

* * *

##  _[_9:03 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

That made Mush feel a lot better. "Okay...feel slightly less sick and now just more hungry." He went in for another bite, it wasn't all that different from eating a steak or something, this was fine.

* * *

##  _[_9:04 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah. You're actually only the second person I've bitten!" Crutchie said proudly. Then he remembered the first person wasn't alive anymore- well, technically, neither was the second- he just grabbed a spoonful and stuck it in his mouth, thinking. "Since you're newly turning, you might need a lot of blood. In the morning- are you a student, do you have a job, blah blah?" He looked at Mush for an actual answer.

* * *

##  _[_9:06 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush, the ignorant little dumbass thought that maybe Crutchie had just let that one go. "Oh? I hope they're doing better than me." He continued eating. "I can see, I'm starving." He hummed. "Not a student, a dance teacher and I free lance graphic design work for some local theaters."

* * *

##  _[_9:10 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

_Yikes._ Crutchie listened, perking up- "Oh. That sounds cool, actually! And that's good- um, vampires tend to get weaker in the sun. Hence the white n black scheme- some say it's the sunlight, others say we're just nocturnal- and by 'some' and 'others' I mean a book Jack has." He shifted... "I'm a college student. But um- tomorrow morning, are you doing anything? You should probably spend the night so you don't wind up straying too far and biting someone."

* * *

##  _[_9:12 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush wasn't sure he fully trusted Crutchie yet but he did have a point about not biting people being a good thing. "No I'm off tomorrow, I do have a job interview tomorrow afternoon at a coffee shop...I'm gonna have to cancel that aren't I? I can't be around that many people safely can I?" He felt his heart fall, he needed that job to keep his apartment.

* * *

##  _[_9:14 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"No, you can go," Crutchie said with a little smile, "I think. Probably. If we wake up early enough for squirrels- usually after a feed, I dunno how other vampires do, but I get _really tired_ -and there's time for a nap, and then you can go."

* * *

##  _[_9:15 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

The relief had to be obvious, Mush just needed that job desperately. "Great! So I crash on the couch I go murder some poor squirrels and I can try to get that job?"

* * *

##  _[_9:16 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah!!" Crutchie shifted... "I don't have classes tomorrow, so maybe I can come with you, just sit at the bar. Travelling in twos is safer." He bit his lip. "I did mention that we're hunted, right?"

* * *

##  _[_9:17 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush nodded. "Yeah...that doesn't sound fun I'd rather not be murdered." He felt his appetite go away at the thought. "You'll really come with me?" He looked up at Crutchie, the fear finally showing in his eyes, he was terrified.

* * *

##  _[_9:19 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah!" Crutchie smiled cheerfully. _"Actually,_ I have a charm that Jack made me so that I'm cloaked from other hunters." He tugged out his necklace and showed it off. It was a simple silver chain. "He can make you one too, that way you'll be a lot safer."

* * *

##  _[_9:20 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush took a closer look. "Can he really?" He touched the charm gently. "So they can't find me? Shit I live alone, is that even safe anymore?"

* * *

##  _[_9:22 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie... Shrugged. Jack sighed as he walked over, sitting down on the couch since both of them were on the floor. He sipped his tea before putting it down and picking up the book he was reading earlier, "Probably not the best idea to live alone, but if you gotta do it you gotta do it. But. We have a spare room for when family visits, if you want it. Would give us a better excuse for Crutchie's mom to not come see he's a damn vampire."

* * *

##  _[_9:25 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush just looked at Crutchie, how the hell could he not know? Luckily Jack gave it to him straight. "I have no one, no family who is alive or wants to talk to me and no friends, I'm alone in an apartment I can barely afford." He admitted, the offer sounded wonderful, a dream come true, plus he could get to know the cute boy he was now attached to. "Is your offer serious?"

* * *

##  _[_9:27 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah. Provided you pay rent, so make sure you get that job tomorrow." He winked.

* * *

##  _[_9:28 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush rolled his eyes. "It'll be my third job, so unless you're like my fucking thief of a landlord, I can afford it."

* * *

##  _[_9:31 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah, he's a dance teacher and does graphic design!" Crutchie said happily. Jack looked sideways at Mush. "Don't stress yourself out too much. And no, since there's three of us, I doubt it'll be theivery." He looked at the side table before looking at Mush, "Do you mind if I smoke?"

* * *

##  _[_9:32 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush shrugged. "The price you pay for being a loner." HE glanced over and shook his head. "Nah go on ahead, my neighbors smoke so it doesn't bug me."

* * *

##  _[_9:33 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Jack perked up and opened the drawer, taking out a blunt and lighting it, getting cozy on the couch. Crutchie stuck out his tongue between his fangs, which peeked a little over his bottom lip. He then ate another spoonful of the blood ice cream, "C'mon, I'll show you your room."

* * *

##  _[_9:34 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush finally got a look at the fangs and looked closer. "Sure...are those inconvenient? How long do they take to grow in? You think guys will find it sexy? Maybe I'll actually get a hook up with them."

* * *

##  _[_9:36 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie was gonna answer- and then the horny questions came. He turned bright red, giving a tiny shrug, "Dunno..." He put his tongue into his mouth after saying that. "House of Queers, you'll fit right in," Jack hummed happily, turning the page. Crutchie stood up, "C'mon."

* * *

##  _[_9:37 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Oh...well that was even more of a relief. "Seriously? Hell yeah!" He followed Crutchie. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable I talk without thinking sometimes, and with everything going on I'm just asking whatever comes to mind. So do they? Help you with picking up people?"

* * *

##  _[_9:38 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"I wouldn't know," Crutchie said with a hard blush, "I've only been a vampire for a week." He led Mush to the room, still eating the ice cream, and opened the door with his elbow and foot. "Ta-da."

* * *

##  _[_9:40 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush's eyes widened. "A week?! Man I was hoping for decades of knowledge, oh well I think they're cute on you so I assume they can help." Crutchie was by far the cutest boy he had seen or talked to in a long time. He looked around the room in awe. "Holy shit, I've been in a one bedroom apartment for years, this is amazing!"

* * *

##  _[_9:43 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie did _not_ squeak, you can't prove anything. He watched Mush go around, nodding, "Glad you like it, um... It's late, but I'll wake you- at 7? With the sunrise? That's when the squirrels are most active."

* * *

##  _[_9:45 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush nodded. "Sure thing Charlie...uh..." He turned to look at him. "I'm a little mad that you killed me, glad I'm alive, mad I'm a vampire but...thanks for letting me stay here." He was being honest and smiling at Crutchie shyly.

* * *

##  _[_9:46 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"I'm kinda surprised you haven't hit me or yelled at me too badly yet, to be honest," Crutchie admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "But I'm- I'm really glad you're alive too. That's the dangerous thing about being a vampire. Sometimes the need to drink can really drive you over the edge."

* * *

##  _[_9:48 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush shrugged. "I wanted to but you kinda looked like a kicked puppy, I can tell you have a lot of guilt about this. I just...I hope that this doesn't happen to anyone else and I hope you can learn to forgive yourself, I don't think I can stay too mad, after all living forever in a house with a cute boy? Who could say no to that?" He winked at Crutchie, hiding how confused and torn he still was about this whole situation.

* * *

##  _[_9:49 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie was getting all flustered, "Yeah, who knows if you really mean the cute bit, or if it's just the vampire bond thing." He looked down. He couldn't trust himself, or forgive himself. "I'll leave you to get settled, I guess.... Goodnight, Michael."

* * *

##  _[_9:52 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked at Crutchie feeling a little bad for flirting. "Who knows...good night Charlie." He shut the door behind him as he left and sat on the bed. Could the bond be making him like Crutchie? Or was it the crippling lonliness and over a year without even a hook up? Or he just really thought that Crutchie was cute.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert and Splash.
> 
> Albert is draining a victim when he runs into an old friend.

## 5:17 PM_]_Albert_:_

Albert hated being out in the sun. Even with a ball cap and sunglasses, even under a jacket, he could feel the heat cooking him. Draining his strength. But it wasn't like he had a choice. He was still so tired and thirsty from his forced fasting, and his body still ached from his fall. That homeless kid hadn't been enough. He needed _more._ So here he was, wandering a street fair, waiting for someone to catch his interest. Someone alone, someone weak. Someone he could easily separate from the crowd. It didn't matter who. He didn't want to know anything about them. _Catch and release,_ he told himself. _Just drink and go. No killing today._

* * *

##  _[_5:36 PM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

Splasher was tired. He was tired of grieving, he was tired of that incessant ache in his heart, tired of hoping that every random redhead on the street could be him. He was dead, ripped away from Splash without so much as a chance to say goodbye. Even if he wasn’t brutally murdered, time would’ve killed him anyways... And now Splash was alive, but also not. He was awake, just trying to make it through one more day, trying to cling to whatever wisp of the boy he loved he could. There was no peace for him, no afterlife, he was damned to purgatory for an eternity. He was so _tired._ Walking in broad daylight wasn’t ideal, but Splasher couldn’t care less. He was on his way home from... Jeremy? Jesse? A negative’s apartment, he was cute, and it’s always a good day when Splash could find someone _willing_ to be a vampire’s snack, so long as they got to keep their life afterwards. That was a promise Splash never broke. He decided to take a detour through a street fair, when he saw _him._ He only got a glimpse of the auburn haired boy, but he was just as Splash remembered... _No. Stop it. It hurts too much to hope. He’s dead and you know it, don’t force your delusions of grandeur onto some random._ Still, Splash found himself being drawn to the redhead, the words _what if_ rolling over and over again in his mind like a broken record. _No harm in just... following him for a block or two..._ There was plenty of harm in that, Splash’s cycle of heartbreak was about to be kickstarted all over again. But he’d started walking, he’d started hoping, and he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

* * *

##  _[_5:45 PM_]_Albert_:_

Albert had finally spotted someone. A pretty young blonde, probably in college. She was definitely alone, and several men kept wolf whistling and hitting on her aggressively. This would be too easy. Al stepped in and put an arm around her, pretending to be a boyfriend. The men scoffed and went on their way. The girl thanked him profusely, and was there anything she could do to repay him? Al used the last of his power to compel her with the words, "come with me and don't scream." He led her through the fair, looking for a nice quiet place where he could enjoy his meal in peace.

* * *

##  _[_7:58 PM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

Splasher followed from a distance, eyes fixed on the redhead. The closer he got, the clearer it became that this man was not human. Splash would be able to feel his pulse if he was... _Is he like me?_ His determination and hope only grew, maybe his love had met the same fate as him? Maybe he had been turned? It was selfish, but Splash prayed that was the case. Then he wrapped his arms around a girl... whispering in her ear... it didn’t take a genius to figure out what was happening, and suddenly Splash was stalking them for two reasons. The hope of reuniting with his lost love, and to make sure this poor girl didn’t get hurt... _If it is him, she won’t be killed. I know he wouldn’t do that. He’s not a killer._

* * *

##  _[_8:10 PM_]_Albert_:_

Al spotted a quiet little abandoned building nearby and led the girl inside and up a few flights of stairs to a quiet empty room.  
He wasted no time on niceities. He dug his fangs into her throat and let her blood flood his mouth. God, she was his favorite type, too. So sweet. So delicious. He held her close as get eyes flickered shut. He didn't even notice she was dying in his arms as he drank deeply. He could feel his strength returning, his thirst receding. It felt heavenly. A moment later she was dead and gone, and still he drank. It wasn't as satisfying without her pulse pounding in his ears, but he would have every drop of her.

* * *

##  _[_9:51 PM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

Splash felt a spike of anxiety as the redhead lead the girl into an abandoned building. _It’s fine. It’s not like you can just start feeding like it’s no big deal in the middle of a crowded street, it doesn’t mean he’s going to kill her._ Splash silently slipped inside of the building before the door shut behind the ginger, creeping slowly up the stairs. He peered carefully into the room and his heart both soared and dropped at the same time. _It’s him...._ Splash found the smallest smile creeping to his lips, it was Albert. Albert DaSilva, the boy he’d fallen in love with centuries ago, the boy he never stopped loving pass his death. After years of praying for just one last glimpse of his love, his wish had finally come true. The moment of euphoria soon faded as Splash’s eyes fell upon the girl. Her pulse was weakening with every second, Albert was drinking her so deeply... Splash slipped inside the room, he couldn’t just let this poor, innocent girl die--but he was too late. Her heartbeat was gone with her life. And Albert was still drinking her.

* * *

##  _[_9:54 PM_]_Albert_:_

She was dead, but he couldn't stop. She nearly slipped from his arms, and he went to his knees to keep his grip on her. He let her face to the floor and bent over her, never losing contact with her throat. He must have looked like a wild animal. He was too consumed in the drinking too even notice the smell of the other vampire in the room.

* * *

##  _[_10:01 PM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

Splash didn’t breathe for a solid minute, eyes wide in horror as he watched his once best friend and love of his life attacking the innocent girl’s neck. He was draining her, by the time Albert was done with her, she’d be an empty corpse. That hit Splash a little too close to home. _“Albert?”_ His heart broke with the name, he’d dreamt of getting to say that name again. _That’s not my Albert._

* * *

##  _[_10:05 PM_]_Albert_:_

Al's head jerked up at the voice, his eyes refocusing instantly on the beautiful vision before him. But there was no way it could be real. His shallow breath caught and tears lept into his eyes as he stumbled to his feet. "William?" He nearly whimpered the name. "You're... You can't be here. It's a vision, it's a trick..." His mind raced with the possibilities. Maybe the hunter was using his own memories to lure him closer. God, it would work. He stumbled forward a few steps. "You died," he choked out.

* * *

##  _[_10:10 PM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

Splash stared at Albert in terror, eyes trailing down to the red dripping down his chin. He looked between Albert and the girl, a lump slowly growing in his throat. He didn’t react to Albert’s words, he didn’t even try to deny his death. The only words that came were broken, dripping with heartbreak and fear. “What... _what have you become...?”_

* * *

##  _[_10:14 PM_]_Albert_:_

Albert stared at him, suddenly very aware if the dead girl behind him. He nearly turned to look at her, but he was afraid that if his eyes left Splash, he would simply vanish. He wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve and tried to stand up straighter. "I'm still me," he tried weakly. "I can explain."

* * *

##  _[_12:02 AM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

Splash couldn’t decide if he believed Al or not, taking a small step back. He took deep breaths, but it still didn’t seem to be enough to keep the room from spinning. “Explain,” He whimpered softly, trying to keep his voice from shaking too much. “Explain why the fuck you just--” _Killed an innocent person._ Splash couldn’t even bring himself to speak the words, just gesturing at the girl behind Albert.

* * *

##  _[_12:05 AM_]_Albert_:_

"Zack," Al choked out. His weak, but only, defense. "He... You don't know what he was like. When he turned me," Al was trembling now. "He made me kill, over and _over._ He made me do it until I couldn't stop doing it, even when I escaped him. I'm b-better now," he swore, despite the grisly scene Splash had just witnessed. "I don't usually... But I lose control sometimes. His voice in my head, it's... Still there sometimes."

* * *

##  _[_12:18 AM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

Splash was ready to bolt out the door just at the _mention_ of that man. “Z--Zack... he’s the one... who...” _He’s the one who turned me, he’s the one who trapped me in purgatory._ Splash’s hands had begun to shake, so he hastily shoved them in his pockets, the threatening lump in his throat making it hard to speak. “I... I want to believe you...” He finally whispered after a long moment of staring at the floor in front of him. “After spending a century missing you, I’d love to believe that you’re... you’re still a good man...” He sniffed quietly, looking up to meet Albert’s eyes. “Can I trust you...?”

* * *

##  _[_12:22 AM_]_Albert_:_

Al blinked and the tears streamed down his cheeks. "You can trust me. I swear you can." He took a hesitant step forward. "I've spent a hundred years mourning your death. Please don't go."

* * *

##  _[_12:28 AM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

Splash _almost_ took a step back, eyes darting between Al and the girl’s body for a split second. He looked at Albert’s face, and something in him knew that this was the truth. After all, Zack was the one who turned Splash in the first place, it’s not a stretch to say that he would hurt Albert too... Except in Albert’s case, the hurt was constant and un-leaving, at least Splash had his family with him... “I won’t...” He whispered softly, his soul rejoicing as the hole left in his heart finally felt like it could be filled. It would take time, but he didn’t have to grieve any more. “I missed you so much...” He broke, more than a few tears escaping him and rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

##  _[_12:32 AM_]_Albert_:_

Al couldn't take it anymore. He rushed across the space between them and threw himself into Splash's arms, pressing himself desperately against his best friend's chest. "I missed you too," he whispered. "God, I missed you so much. I c-cut that old picture out of the newspaper. That one of the car wreck where you're hawking papers in the background. It was all I had to remember you. I thought I'd never see you again except in that damn fuzzy photograph." He laughed weakly and pulled back just enough to look at him. His heart skipped a beat, telling him that his secret love for this boy had not dissipated over the century. "How are you here...?"

* * *

##  _[_12:37 AM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

Splash gasped softly as he was suddenly embraced, but he quickly melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around Albert as a soft sob escaped him. “You--you did?” He asked with a soft laugh, warm smile spreading across his lips. “God, I loved that picture...” _I loved you._ He clung to his best friend, the first and only boy he’d ever loved, as if he was scared he’d slip through his fingers at any minute. Unfortunately, his smile fell away at the question, he answered with only a short whisper. “Who do you think?”

* * *

##  _[_12:42 AM_]_Albert_:_

Al's heart grew cold at the answer, and he pulled back a bit. "He's still out there," Al muttered. "He's chased me all over the world... I can't be anywhere for very long before he shows up looking for me."

* * *

##  _[_12:46 AM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

“Al...” Splash whispered softly, drawing him close again, into a protective hug. “I won’t let him hurt you.” He decided firmly, gently rubbing Albert’s back. “And... I’m not losing you again... wherever you go, I’m coming too... is that okay...?”

* * *

##  _[_12:49 AM_]_Albert_:_

Al sobbed out a laugh if relief and nodded. "God, yes. Please. Please stay with me. I've been so alone, I'm so sick of being alone." _I love you so much._

* * *

##  _[_1:16 AM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

“You’ll never have to be alone again,” Splash swore, drawing little patterns into Albert’s back, including a small heart. “Australia’s nice, if you need a place to go.” He chuckled, pulling back a little to beam at Albert. _I can’t believe I finally have you back...._

* * *

##  _[_1:19 AM_]_Albert_:_

"I've never been," Al laughed softly. "We could make it an adventure. You and I, travelling the world..." He bit his bottom lip softly. He wanted to kiss Splash, but he resisted. Splash had never showed any romantic interest in him. It wouldn't have started now. He looked back at the body and frowned, sinking a bit in shame. "I should probably get rid of that..."

* * *

##  _[_1:29 AM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

“Oh, it’s _awesome._ I spent a century there, so... that’s kinda why I picked up the accent.” _I spent a century there trying to cope with losing you... It would be amazing to go back with you._ “Oh my god, that would be the _best_ adventure ever~” His eyes landed on the body for a split second, before he quickly looked away, staring at the ground. “Yeah... That sounds like a good idea...”

* * *

##  _[_1:31 AM_]_Albert_:_

"Here," Al pulled out his phone. "Do you have a phone? I can text you my address, and we can meet back at my apartment once I've... Dealt with it."

* * *

##  _[_5:42 AM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

“Yeah, I do...” Splash pulled out his phone and pulled up his contact information for Albert to see. He shifted his weight from foot to foot while he waited, before slipping his phone into his pocket. “So... I-I should go...?” He pulled Albert into another quick hug. “I’ll see you in a minute.”

* * *

##  _[_4:16 PM_]_Albert_:_

"You should go," Al confirmed quietly. "This is my mess, I have to clean it up. But I'll be home soon and we can talk."

* * *

##  _[_4:29 PM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

“Okay...” Splash hesitantly pulled away from Albert, it was honestly the last thing he wanted to do. He felt like if he looked away from Albert for even a second, he’d disappear again... “I--” _I love you._ “I’ll meet you there, be careful while... uh, cleaning, okay...?” With that, Splash slipped out of the room, starting the walk to Albert’s apartment, heart soaring with requited hopes.

* * *

##  _[_4:37 PM_]_Albert_:_

Al wasn't proud of how good he was at getting rid of bodies, but he knew this poor girl would never be found. He hurried through the unpleasant daylight back to his apartment. All he wanted was to see Splash again, hold him again. But he felt the need to cleanse. So he told him to wait a moment and jumped in the shower. He came out several minutes later in nothing but low slung sweatpants, his hair messy and damp. He plopped down onto one of the couches in the living area and sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry about the way you found me."

* * *

##  _[_9:45 PM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

Splash was calmly leaning against the door frame while waiting for Albert, mindlessly scrolling through his phone. He _loved_ looking at conspiracy theories regarding vampires on Tumblr, they were hilarious. His face lit up at the sight of Al, but the smell... well, Splash could smell the lingering sent of blood from the moment he turned into the hallway. He was in all honesty a little happy that Al was gonna shower. It wasn’t the most pleasant smell in the world. He slipped his phone away as Albert entered the room, and holy fucking shit, he blacked out for a moment. _Albert... shirtless... with messy, damp hair... oh god he’s trying to kill me. I’m already dead, but this is what’s going to end me, holy fucking shit..._ Splash cleared his throat, trying to force a slight blush away. “It’s okay, I’m just happy I did find you... what’re the odds we’d both end up in Manhattan at the same time?”

* * *

##  _[_11:40 PM_]_Albert_:_

Al ruffled his damp hair and laughed softly. "A whole world I've been all over, and we run into each other right where we lost each other." He gestured around the room with a little smirk. "You recognize the building?"

* * *

October 31, 2019

##  _[_12:00 AM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

Splash chuckled, leaning back into the couch cushions, he hadn’t realized how much he missed couches~ _Damn, it’s only just hit me that I’m kind of homeless..._ His eyes widened as he looked around the room, memories roaring through his head like a river. “Is it really...?” He laughed softly, covering his mouth with his hand. “Well I’ll be damned... I never thought I’d get to see the lodging again...”

* * *

##  _[_12:05 AM_]_Albert_:_

Al laughed and reached over to take Splash's hand, playing with his fingers. They'd done this often as humans, there was no reason why he shouldn't do it now. "It had a lot of good memories, I couldn't resist. Ah... Splash? You don't have to, but I'd really like it if you stayed here with me. I won't be here long, a few weeks tops. But wherever we are... I want us to be together."

* * *

##  _[_12:11 AM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

“So many memories... didn’t I hit my head on that duct over there after jumping off one of the bunkbeds?” Splash pointed, chuckling. He couldn’t help but blush a little bit as Albert took his hand, shifting a little closer to him. _“Yes,_ of course I’ll stay here with you. Anywhere you are, I’m gonna be with you. I’m also kinda homeless anyways, so you just saved me.”

* * *

##  _[_12:18 AM_]_Albert_:_

Al intertwined their fingers and gave his hand a squeeze. "God, I'm so happy you're here." The feeling began to overwhelm him, and tears shone in his eyes. "I really thought... I thought he took you from me. He took everyone else, I just..." He took a shaky breath. "You're all I have left. But having you means more to me than you can imagine."

* * *

##  _[_12:27 AM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

Splash whined softly, the biggest grin spreading across his lips. “Don’t cry, if you cry, _I’ll_ end up crying too.” Tears were already sparkling in his eyes, his voice was incredibly close to breaking. “I’m never gonna leave you, I promise. I’ll always be here for you, to help you and keep you safe...” Splash almost leaned forward to meet Al’s lips, but caught himself, turning it into a quick hug. “I’m so unbelievably happy to have you back...”

* * *

##  _[_12:38 AM_]_Albert_:_

Al thought for a split second that Splash was about to kiss him, and his heart had skipped a beat. Instead it was just a hug, but a hug would do. He tugged him closer and held him tightly, unwilling to let go. "Everything I've been through... It's worth it. It's okay if I have you here."

* * *

##  _[_7:49 AM_]_Splash || Morris_:_

“I wish you didn’t have to go through so much pain...” Splash muttered softly, gently rubbing Albert’s back as he spoke. “I wish there was a way around that... but... Being here with you is the happiest I’ve been in a century. I... I really--care about you, Albert... I’ll do anything to make sure you’re happy and safe.”

* * *

##  _[_5:03 PM_]_Albert_:_

"Likewise," Al said with a little tearful laugh. _I love you so much. I'll never lose you again._


	6. In The Den Of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Katherine
> 
> Katherine meets a new friend.

##  _[_9:43 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy was doing his usual thing, chilling in the park, enjoying the cold air and smoking. He was stressed, his dad kept putting more pressure on him to learn to lead the pack. He just wanted to relax and not have to deal with it, there were wolves far better suited than him and honestly? He just wanted to finish his last year of college and go work at a wildlife reserve, he didn't want this.

* * *

##  _[_9:48 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

Given the fact that the sun was barely going town and she had just then wrapped up with her professor's office hours, she considered that she had full rights to be heading to her home at the reasonably dark hour- and that is exactly the excuse she was rehearsing in her head as she made the walk home. It was in the middle of one of these cadences that her eyes drew her to a boy, leaning against a tree and smoking in deep thought. Biting her lip, she paused, gaze flickering in the direction of her house and hand going to her locket. _I did say I wanted exciting.. maybe this is the first step.._ "You do know those things are called cancer sticks for a reason right?" She asked quizzically as she approached.

* * *

##  _[_9:50 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy glanced over at the voice, seeing a pretty little ginger walking towards him. "Yep, do I look like I care? The answer is no by the way." He took another drag and blew it away from her, he wasn't an asshole. He looked her over, she wasn't familiar and she didn't smell familiar or even related to anyone he knew. "Who are you and what brings you out here so late?"

* * *

##  _[_9:59 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

She didn’t bother to stop her eye roll in response to the sarcastic rebuttal- nevermind the fact that she likely instigated it with her own remark- and instead kept walking until she stood right in front of him, ignoring their height difference as she met his steely eyes. “Couldn’t I be asking you the same questions? No offense, but you don’t exactly _own_ the park- and if anything should be extra careful with those around trees,” she said with a teasing note in her voice, making a pointed gesture to the cigarette.

* * *

##  _[_10:06 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy looked up and shrugged. "I'm sure the tree can hold it's own princess, not many people walk through this park and it's not the safest route for someone alone at night." He pointed out, putting the butt of the cigararette out on the sole of his boot. "Is there something I can help you with?"

* * *

##  _[_11:22 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

She crinkled her nose at the smell of the cigarette, brushing her hair to the side and glancing back up at him every time she did, getting trapped in those uncanny steel eyes. “Not since you’ve dusted it out,” she said with an absurdly sweet smile, “And I’m not your princess, sweet heart.”

* * *

##  _[_11:24 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy smirked. "Princess has a bite, so do you harrass smokers often? Or just the cute ones?" He leaned closer to her, she was beautiful no doubt about that but she was different, there was an energy around her that spoke of her not being normal.

* * *

##  _[_11:28 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

Katherine scoffed at his continued teasing, rolling her eyes but refusing to give him the satisfaction of backing down from the challenge, instead crossing her arms and meeting his eyes. “You flatter yourself, darling- no one here said you were cute,” she hummed, returning the cocky smirk.

* * *

##  _[_11:30 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy scoffed. "I did, I know what I look like." He wasn't quite sure who this girl was or why she was bothering him but he was intersted. "Anyway, can I help you..." He trailed off, looking for a name. "It can't have just been because I was smoking."

* * *

##  _[_11:34 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

Noticing that he was searching for a name, she made a point not to give it to him, leaning back on her back foot, “Names have power- ever heard the saying, darling? I don’t just give that out to strangers,” she teased. “And I was bored, you looked interesting,” she decided with a giggle.

* * *

##  _[_11:36 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy laughed. "Well beautiful, witty, and smart. Okay I'll play princess." He was still trying to figure out why he had never seen her before. "Well most people don't find me interesting they find me to be a menace and an asshole."

* * *

##  _[_11:57 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

“Maybe that’s exactly what makes you interesting to me,” she said with a small smirk, looking back over at him with that intense, curious gaze. Katherine picked up a strand of her ginger hair, twirling it with an amused smile playing on her lips.

* * *

October 30, 2019

##  _[_12:02 AM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy leaned back against the tree, arms crossed. "You're an interesting one princess." He kinda wanted to know what her hair felt like. He briefly wondered if he could get a hook up out of this but figured it would be better not to try. "Okay then, we're at an impasse, you won't seem to stop bothering me but you won't give up information about yourself either, are you here merely to pester me?"

* * *

##  _[_12:12 AM_]_kath 🌼_:_

“If that’s what amuses you,” she said with an amused smile, glancing back over at the male. Her curiosity was beginning to get the better of her- maybe it was the fact that she had been around it for a living- but she sensed something different in the boy, something.. not human. “Or, you could very well cross the bridge first, make me trust you,” she urged lightly.

* * *

##  _[_12:13 AM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy wasn't about to trust some strange girl, but at least he could give his first name. "I'm Tommy, I hang around here every day, best smoke spot." He put a hand out to shake hers.

* * *

##  _[_12:24 AM_]_kath 🌼_:_

She smiled in satisfaction at the name before it quickly switched to disappointment, reaching out to shake his hand, “Katherine. And better pick a new one because if I see another one of those things in your hand, consider it a personal offense,” she said in that same sing song tone.

* * *

##  _[_12:26 AM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I was here first _princess_." He made a point to still not use her name. "I haven't seen you pass through here before, besides you do know where you are right?" Why not have a little fun?

* * *

##  _[_12:53 AM_]_kath 🌼_:_

"I'm at a park at one in the fucking morning," she said with a small laugh, shaking her head as she arched an eyebrow back at the male, scoffing as she then added, "You worked so hard for my name, and yet you choose not to use it? Idiotic.."

* * *

##  _[_12:54 AM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

"Well _Katherine._" He purred out. "Princess just fits you better, I know you're at the park but haven't you heard the rumors? Demons wander here, blood suckers and wolves the size of trucks, it's not safe for a little girl like you out here." He added a fake pout.

* * *

##  _[_1:08 AM_]_kath 🌼_:_

The purr sent a chill down her spine, even if she'd never admit it to the male, shrugging in response to the threats that she had heard a million times before, crossing her arms over her chest. "Firstly, not a little girl, second- what tells you I'm not one of them?" she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

##  _[_1:10 AM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy snapped out of his playful demeanor, sniffing the air again, discreet, she smelled human but there was a hint of something, like she had...magic? Somewhere anyway. "Listen doll, I'm not sure what you're trying to pull but you're not one of them." He was acting super serious all of a sudden.

* * *

##  _[_1:16 AM_]_kath 🌼_:_

Katherine rolled her eyes in reply, seeming a bit confused by the shift in his demeanor, biting her bottom lip and thinking for a brief moment before raising her hands up in surrender, brushing her ginger hair to the side, "Alright, fine, and? My point is, I can handle myself out here, okay?"

* * *

##  _[_1:18 AM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy shook his head. "You don't know what you're dealing with, it's dangerous, people die, you're in the heart of a territory." He tried to keep it vague while warning her.

* * *

##  _[_1:26 AM_]_kath 🌼_:_

"People can die anywhere on these streets, Tommy, I don't think a children's park needs to come with a warning label," she said with a small giggle, shifting and looking at him with a hint of clear curiosity.

* * *

##  _[_4:43 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy wasn't sure he liked that curious look, what could a human like her know? "Yeah well I just know at night this place gets more dangerous." _Because of creatures like me..._ He shook his head and pulled out another cigarette, his anxiety growing.

* * *

##  _[_5:42 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

Katherine scoffed at that, brushing herself off and quirking an eyebrow curiously at him, "_Every_ place gets more dangerous at night, Tommy, that seems to come in the territory of this city," she replied evenly, unimpressed by the warning.

* * *

##  _[_5:43 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

What was up with her? He lit his cigarette and pushed away from the tree. "Fine then, suit yourself. I'm going to find somewhere else to smoke, unless you're going to follow me?" He took a long drag, the nicotine in his system calming him down a bit.

* * *

##  _[_5:45 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

"No, thank you," she said, crossing her arms over chest and shooting him a slight glare, "I would rather _not_ be in the vicinity of a stranger once it hits three in the morning," which was likely the most intelligent thing she had said all night.

* * *

##  _[_5:47 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy laughed, which turned into a small coughing fit as he inhaled wrong. "You mean like the stranger you randomly walked up to?" He pointed out. "Besides Kath, we traded names that's practically blood bond." He joked.

* * *

##  _[_5:49 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

Somehow, the satisfaction of him coughing on the smoke for laughing at her comment made the ginger giggle in turn herself, shaking her head as she looked back over at him, "Yeah, like _that_ stranger- they tend to be creeps and jerks, you know?"

* * *

##  _[_5:51 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy glared at her for laughing. "Then why haven't you left? Maybe you're just dying to know more about me?" He gave a wolfish grin as he leaned closer. "I mean you wouldn't be the first."

* * *

##  _[_11:04 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

The ginger scoffed in reply to his flirtatious comment, lightly pushing him back from her and tossing her hair back over her shoulder, "You wish, Tommy- I think that's a bit of projection you're hoping for," she teased, raising her hands in surrender, "_But_, I don't mind leaving."

* * *

October 31, 2019

##  _[_10:19 AM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy was nervous about why she was wandering around so late but honestly didn't want to lose her company. "Wait..." That sounded desperate, backtrack. He took another drag from his cigarette. "You sure you don't want to talk more?"

* * *

##  _[_10:54 AM_]_kath 🌼_:_

Katherine had taken several steps away from him by the time she heard his call for her to stop, a small victorious smile on her lips as she looked over her shoulder, not quite turning around. “Do _you_ want to, Tommy?”

* * *

##  _[_5:23 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy tried to not glare, honestly he hadn't really tlked to anyone who wasn't in his pack in a long time, he was lonely. "No...just not used to meeting new people, you're interesting."

* * *

##  _[_5:47 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she said with a small giggle, poking his nose lightly before shaking her head, “Like you were saying- it is getting late, and I should be getting home!”

* * *

##  _[_5:49 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy sighed and put out his cigarette on his boot again. "you're right. I shouldn't keep you, I need to get home anyway." He did have a test to study for but Kath was so precious and intersting to talk to. "Maybe we'll run into each other again." He tried to keep his tone neutral and not hopeful.(edited)

* * *

##  _[_6:52 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

Katherine smiled faintly in reply to his slightly hopeful interest, nodding her head and giving him a shy but mischievous smile, “Maybe. Maybe then you’ll tell me a little more than your name, Tommy Boy,” she teased lightly.

* * *

##  _[_6:53 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy smirked. "Maybe I will princess, maybe I can find out some more about you too." He took her hand and kissed it. "Hope to run into you again Kath."

* * *

##  _[_7:31 PM_]_kath 🌼_:_

A very faint blush appeared on her cheeks as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, biting her bottom lip and attempting to play it off. “Maybe so,” she teased lightly before giving him a small, playful wave. “See you around, Tommy,” before making her way back to her home, hand fiddling with her locket.

* * *

##  _[_8:58 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Tommy smiled. "See you around Kath." He began the walk back to his home, it was so nice having company while he was smoking. He really hoped to see her again.


	7. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie and Mush

## 10:19 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

The sun was shining! The birds were singing! And the squirrels smelled _great._ Crutchie got out of bed and went to Mush's room, knocking on the door but not opening it, "G'morning Mushy!"

* * *

##  _[_10:21 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush was a morning person out of requirement but you see, his alarm clock wasn't with him so he was enjoying sleeping, that was until there was knocking on the door. "Fuck off!" He groaned, sitting up. The voice registered at Crutchie's so he felt a little bad but it was his day off damn it. He got up and opened the door, hair sticking up everywhere.(edited)

* * *

##  _[_10:23 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"No!" Crutchie laughed back. He perked up at seeing Mush. _Oh fuck, even his bedhead is cute._ "Finish waking up and come to the backyard. If we're fast we might be able to get to your place so you can shower and change before your interview." Crutchie then turned and raced off in the blink of an eye.

* * *

##  _[_10:27 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush blinked, right super speed. He nodded and went back into the room, fixing his hair and putting his shoes on before trying his speed. He ran out to the backyard, breathless. "Holy shit that is trippy...." He laughed out as he caught himself.

* * *

##  _[_10:30 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie looked over, giggling. Jack had acquired multiple squirrels, which were all gathered around a pile of nuts. "Hey, _hey-_ George, stop." Jack frowned, picking up the misbehaving squirrel, "Fine. You go first." He looked at Mush, passing him over, "Here you go." "When the blood starts to get a little thin, stop **immediately.** If you drink past that, you'll kill him. That's why it's better to drink slowly," Crutchie explained.

* * *

##  _[_10:34 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked at the squirrels nervously. "Did you have to name them? I feel weird drinking from them now." He took the squirrel, nodding at the instructions. "Okay...." This was terrifying and honestly nauseating but he needed food. He licked over the fangs that had formed overnight and bit down slowly, looking at Crutchie for confirmation he was doing it right.

* * *

##  _[_10:41 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah, you're doing good!" Crutchie cheered. He adjusted the squirrel a little, "You can go slightly deeper. And then just suck like a sippy cup. And I dunno- I thought naming them made this seem more friendly."(edited)

* * *

##  _[_10:43 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush shook his head and bit deeper, blood flowed into his mouth as he sucked, just as sweet and wonderful as last night but better. He was starving so he drank deeply, not really paying as much attention as he should to the thickness of the blood.

* * *

##  _[_10:44 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie kept a careful eye, and when the squirrel squeaked he tapped Mush's nose. "Time to stop, there's more squirrels."

* * *

##  _[_10:45 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush barely managed to pull away, licking his lips. He felt better, stronger, alive in a weird way. "You should eat too." He said, wiping his face off.

* * *

##  _[_10:47 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"After." Crutchie passed the squirrel to Jack, who started helping him drink pure apple juice. "You want another one?" Crutchie asked Mush.

* * *

##  _[_10:49 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush gauged his hunger for a minute. "Probably just to be safe." He held his hands out for another squirrel, he was going to be surrounded by people later after all.

* * *

##  _[_10:51 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie picked up a squirrel, handing it to Mush. He glanced at the squirrels for himself, and found he wasn't really too hungry- probably from literally draining Mush the night before.

* * *

##  _[_10:59 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush copied what he did last time, going slower and handing back the squirrel before he drained it too much. "There I should be good, your turn."

* * *

##  _[_11:01 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Jack started to nurse the second squirrel. Crutchie puffed out his cheeks, "I think I'm still good from... Last night." His face dusted slight red.

* * *

##  _[_11:02 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush froze...right when Crutchie killed him and brought him back to life. "Right." He looked at his feet for a moment. "What's it like? Human blood versus animals?"

* * *

##  _[_11:07 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Imagine replacing meat with tofu," Crutchie said with a shrug.

* * *

##  _[_11:12 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush sighed. "Oh well, don't know what to miss if I never try, and I'm never drinking from a human." He shivered, he couldn't imagine doing that to a person, they probably had a life a face a name, at least Mush had no one if he went missing.

* * *

##  _[_11:15 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah." Crutchie shifted with a guilty look on his face. "Anyway. Off to your place?"

* * *

##  _[_11:17 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush felt the guilt go through him, he felt bad for bringing it up. "Yeah." he took Crutchie's hand gently. "I'm not mad." He promised.

* * *

##  _[_11:18 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie looked at their hands, nodding. "I... I still... _Killed_ you though, no matter what way you bend it."

* * *

##  _[_11:19 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

There was no way around that fact. "I mean technically I'm still here, just uh...undead." He shrugged. "I'm not really okay with it all yet but I swear I'm not mad, I'm just scared and honestly just in mourning."

* * *

##  _[_11:20 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie looked at Mush, "I'm sorry for suddenly complicating your life."

* * *

##  _[_11:23 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush laughed. "Complicated it? Sure but consider, food costs have gone down, I have somewhere to live, and I think I have two friends now?" He looked at Crutchie hopefully. "I'm scared and dealing with a lot but honestly, it's nice to be talking to someone who isn't a coworker or a dance mom."

* * *

##  _[_11:25 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"I'm a friend and a fairy godmother," Jack piped up, still taking care of the two weaker squirrels. Crutchie seemed to relax finally. At least the positives outweighed the negatives. "I'm glad for that, at least," He said with a little smile.

* * *

##  _[_11:29 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush squeezed Crutchie's hand. "Well we should go to my place, see you in a bit Jack." He waved at the man who was stuck taking care of the squirrels, leading Crutchie out into the world, he should feel awake but he was still tired. "God why can't I wake up?"

* * *

##  _[_11:31 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"wAIT-" Jack ran to Mush and put the silver necklace on his head, "Spent the night enchanting it. You two have fun." And he went to take care of the squirrels again. Crutchie shook his head, walking out with Mush. "You forgot we're nocturnal," He said with a yawn, "Though, I don't drink coffee, so I don't know if it'd wake us up." He relaxed walking with Mush.

* * *

##  _[_11:33 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush touched the necklace, thanking Jack. "I hate this, I need to function during the day, I'm trying caffiene at the interview this is ridiculous." He whined.

* * *

##  _[_11:34 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Alright. Good luck." Crutchie walked sleepily with Mush, "So, where is your place?"

* * *

##  _[_11:37 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked around to gauge where they were. "This way." He marched down some side street. "We're not too far actually, you know those hole in the wall apartments?"

* * *

##  _[_11:39 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"... You live in those crappy rooms?" Crutchie asked in disbelief.

* * *

##  _[_11:40 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush nodded. "Yep, cheapest place I could find close enough to the dance studio. Still fucking expensive and my rent just went up, hence the job interview, glad I don't have to live there anymore."

* * *

##  _[_11:41 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah, _absolutely_ not." Crutchie shook his head.

* * *

##  _[_11:44 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush laughed. "Come on." He led him up the rickety stairs and forced open his door. "I hate the stick." It was a dingy one bedroom apartment, a TV sat in front of a camping chair, a twin bed shoved in the corner and a tiny kitchen, it was run down, and leaking and as clean as Mush could keep it. "Home sweet home." He pulled his bucket of clothes out from the corner.

* * *

##  _[_11:46 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie looked around... "Y'know, I'm starting to regret biting you less and less."

* * *

##  _[_11:48 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

That made Mush laugh even harder. "Why because of all this?" He gestured around him. "Yeah, the thing about having dead parents and relatives who can't stand your existence is you live in absolute shitholes." He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get dressed.

* * *

##  _[_11:49 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie was quiet, watching Mush go. _He really is all alone..._ Crutchie felt kind of sad for him, unaware the emotions were traveling through their new bond.

* * *

##  _[_11:52 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush felt the waves of sadness and other emotions, he didn't need pity, he just needed a place to stay. He walked out, wearing nice jeans and a rumpled blue button up. "You know I can feel your emotions right? I don't need your sympathy and pity."

* * *

##  _[_11:56 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie's eyes widened. "You- you can-? I-" He looked down. "Sorry," He mumbled, "You're right. Um. Are you gonna pack now or after the interview? I can probably watch your stuff during, if before, but after is okay too-"

* * *

##  _[_11:59 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked around, he had no use for the bedsheets, he didn't have a twin bed anymore, he didn't need the TV he could get some cash off of that, his clothes were already in a bin and a hamper. "One sec." He went to the bathroom and grabbed all of his toiletries and dumped them in the hamper, quickly adding his phone charger, his extra shoes, and every other odd and end. "Done."

* * *

October 30, 2019

##  _[_12:01 AM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie watched him quietly. He tilted his head at the hamper being converted to a temporary suitcase. "Alright I guess. How much time until the interview?"

* * *

##  _[_12:04 AM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked at his phone. "Two hours, I mean I kinda warned you that there wouldn't be a lot of stuff. I have my computer set up for my graphic design work hidden out in the dance studio, wasn't gonna trust it here."

* * *

##  _[_12:04 AM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie nodded, "Understandable. So there's plenty of time to take it home then~?" He smiled a little.

* * *

##  _[_12:05 AM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush nodded, home...that was a strange thought. "Yeah for the most part, I would say the computer stuff is too heavy to move on our own but I guess we have super strength."

* * *

##  _[_5:43 AM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah," Crutchie giggled, "You could probably pick up that whole hamper. But uh- be careful you don't drop it."

* * *

##  _[_9:05 AM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush tested it out, the hamper should've weighed at least enough to tire him out but it was like nothing. "Wow that's trippy. Okay so we can start moving now?" He added the bin on top so he had everything, nothing weighed like it used to.

* * *

##  _[_9:06 AM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah! I'll lead you back. Is that everything you need from this place, or should I grab something else?"

* * *

##  _[_4:42 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked around, it had been his home for over a year, despite how shitty it was, he was gonna miss it. "No, this is all my important stuff, my computer can be grabbed after the interview." He promptly turned and left the apartment, he couldn't stay.

* * *

##  _[_5:31 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie followed him out, leading him home. "I can't believe I'll have a new roommate~!" Crutchie said happily. "I'm still sorry for turning you. But happy!"

* * *

##  _[_5:32 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush laughed a bit. "I guess that's one way to get new roommates, though I wouldn't make it a habit." He really was getting tired, he just wanted to be out of the sun.

* * *

##  _[_5:35 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah." Crutchie sighed, "I'm gonna need to just. Eat before I leave I guess, so it doesn't happen again."

* * *

##  _[_5:36 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush smiled at him, assuring that he wasn't mad. "Well I guess you're not alone now, I can help." He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the house. "Fuck the daytime honestly."

* * *

##  _[_5:37 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie relaxed at the smile. He looked up, "Yeap. Your internal clock is gonna go wild." He basically ran to the house, opening the door for Mush, "After you, sir~."

* * *

##  _[_5:38 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush rolled his eyes. "Why thank you." He set his things down as he entered the house, enjoying the reprieve from the light. "I was already a night owl."

* * *

##  _[_5:41 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie entered after, closing the door. He walked over to the couch, and flopped over, snuggling up.

* * *

##  _[_5:41 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush sat on the floor since Crutchie claimed the couch and he was still tired so floor was next best option. He flopped over and sighed. "Much better."

* * *

##  _[_5:45 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie looked down at him... "Do you wanna sit up here?"

* * *

##  _[_5:46 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked up. "Nah you've got the couch I've got the floor." He didn't want to try his luck with a roommate he had just met.

* * *

##  _[_5:48 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie pouted. "Please?" He sat up to give Mush space.(edited)

* * *

##  _[_5:48 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush sighed and dragged himself up onto the couch, curling up in his corner. "Happy?"

* * *

##  _[_5:51 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yes." Crutchie relaxed against the back of the couch, taking a slow breath. "I think Jack's at school..." He pouted.

* * *

##  _[_5:52 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked over at him. "Yeah, why are you pouting? It's not like you're alone." He teased, nudging him with his foot. "So I know I cracked jokes about dating but...are you and Jack a thing?"

* * *

##  _[_5:54 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie laughed a little, "True." He nudged Mush's foot back- and then turned red- "Ah- no, not at all. We've just grown up together, known each other forever. That's why it wasn't too unfamiliar to me, I knew magic existed- well. 'Existed,'" He said, using his finger for air quotes, "But then the vampire stuff happened and I realized it really existed."

* * *

##  _[_5:55 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush nodded. "So just friends then?" Why did that make him so relieved? "I have a lot of catching up to do, I didn't even know magic was a thing until I turned."

* * *

##  _[_5:56 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah. Basically I've heard you can do almost anything with it, it just comes with a price. Like Jack's really powerful, but he's got unstable energy that he doesn't really know how to use, so he used smoking to keep himself under control. He apparently learned a lot, but still smokes."

* * *

##  _[_5:57 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

That really had to suck. "Can vampires learn magic? Or are we stuck with what we have when we turn?" He asked, leaning closer to Crutchie, the pull from before becoming stronger again the more he spent time with him.

* * *

##  _[_5:58 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie didn't even realize he'd moved his arm to the back of the couch, opening himself up for Mush to lay against him. "I dunno. I haven't tried. I think it has to do with genetics and / or sheer want to learn, but..." He shrugged, "Dunno."

* * *

##  _[_5:59 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush hummed, leaning against Crutchie and relaxing without thinking, it felt nice to be close. "Damn I hoped I could learn and be vampire ultimate."

* * *

##  _[_6:05 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"You can ask Jack," Crutchie said, gently rubbing Mush's shoulder. He was barely realizing how much he was drawn to Mush now, relaxing with him. "What time's your interview again?" He asked, grabbing his phone with his other hand.

* * *

##  _[_6:07 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush thought hard. "Three."He mumbled, burying his face in Crutchie's shoulder, he smelled nice, and felt nice, and looked nice, shit Mush didn't want to move.

* * *

##  _[_6:11 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie set an alarm for 2:45 and put his phone down, turning to lay down and wrap both arms around Mush. He sighed a little... "It would appear we are....... Snuggle-_pireing."_(edited)

* * *

##  _[_6:12 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush snorted and hid his face more. "You're weird...I like it." He murmured, slowly dozing off in Crutchie's embrace.

* * *

##  _[_6:12 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie giggled, his own eyes closing. "Night night, Mushy..." He murmured, snuggling Mush closer and letting himself take a tiny nap with the other.

* * *

##  _[_6:14 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

//you wanna end or skip

* * *

##  _[_6:15 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

//skip !!!

##  _[_6:15 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

//bcuz after interview.... <s>Coffee date djdndkdn</s>

* * *

##  _[_6:15 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

//hehe

##  _[_6:16 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush woke up to the sound of an alarm tone and the feeling of being completely wrapped up with somebody. He groaned and forced his eyes open, Crutchie's face was rather close and they were tangled toether.

* * *

##  _[_6:20 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie whined at the alarm, reaching a hand over to turn it off. He nuzzled closer, "Fffff....morn...ing...." He didn't open his eyes.

* * *

##  _[_6:21 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush couldn't help but smile, Crutchie was adorable and was cuddling him, it was a dream. "I have to go to my interview, you promised you'd come with me." He said, nudging him more.

* * *

##  _[_6:21 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie whined louder, "But the moon's asleep, so I should be asleep..."

* * *

##  _[_6:22 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush pushed him a bit. "I have to get to this interview." He let out a yawn and shook himself awake. "Come on." He tried to drag himself out of Crutchie's grip.

* * *

##  _[_6:25 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie held Mush close, "I dunnnnnnwannnaaaaaa...." He pouted, letting Mush go after a moment and forcing his eyes open.

* * *

##  _[_6:26 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush blushed as Crutchie held him, the relief of being released hitting him hard. "Come on sleepy." He tried to act like he wasn't completely flustered.

* * *

##  _[_6:28 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Fineee." He sat up, yawning big, little fangs poking out and everything. Boy looked Adorable.

* * *

##  _[_6:29 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush felt his heart melt, he had to have been turned by the least terrifying vampire possible, Crutchie was more like a baby hedgehog than a blood sucking monster. "Thank you." He straightened his hair out, pulling out his phone to look. "The fangs...how do I hide them?"

* * *

##  _[_6:31 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"They'll hide when you're not trying to drink, and after a while you can control them like another muscle." He smiled a little encouragingly, hiding his fangs mostly.

* * *

##  _[_6:31 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush pushed at them, wincing as he cut his finger. "Okay we can make this work." He stood up straight, he had already sent in his resume he just needed to show up and give it his best. "Shall we go?"

* * *

##  _[_6:37 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah." Crutchie stood up, "Lead the way~."

* * *

##  _[_6:48 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush nodded and began the relatively short walk to the cafe, he was nervous and was sure if his heart was still beating it would have beat right out of his chest.

* * *

##  _[_6:52 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie sensed Mush's nerves, walking closer, "I'll be right at another table, you can meet me after. Want me to get you anything?"

* * *

##  _[_6:53 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush had forgotten about the connection, of course Crutchie knew he was scared. "Thank you, can you just get me a mocha? I'm gonna skip the extra three shots of espresso just in case but I'm probably onna at least need that."

* * *

##  _[_7:00 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeppppy~," Crutchie giggled.

* * *

October 31, 2019

##  _[_2:14 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Someone passed by and Mush could fucking _smell_ them, it smelled like the best thing ever and it made his stomach turn, why was he hungry? "Charlie... People smell good and I'm getting hungry what do I do?" He whispered, scared.

* * *

##  _[_2:15 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Don't bite them," Crutchie said simply, unaware his answer was kind of... An order for Mush, and he was bound to it.

* * *

##  _[_2:19 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush felt something wash over him and he backed off, feeling the urge but not acting on it. "Okay."

* * *

##  _[_2:20 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie smiled a little, looking over at Mush. "Maybe when we get back we can find more squirrels, mk?" He gently took Mush's hand, swinging their hands as they walked. "Where's the coffee shop?"

* * *

##  _[_2:22 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush get comforted by the hand in his, taking a deep breath. "About a block away, it's on the corner." He was so hungry after smelling that man. "I'm hungry Charlie, what do I do?"

* * *

##  _[_2:24 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie sighed. "How much time do we have?"

* * *

##  _[_2:26 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked at his phone. "Ten minutes." He looked at Charlie scarred and confused.

* * *

##  _[_2:26 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Hey, easy... Do you want a person, or an animal? And either way, no death, I swear. Since I'm here, I'll be able to stop you again."

* * *

##  _[_2:27 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush thought he was gonna hurl at the thought of drinking a human. "Animal please, I don't want to hurt anyone."

* * *

##  _[_2:29 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Animal is definitely gonna take longer than ten minutes," Crutchie groaned, looking around. "Do you think you can be okay until after the interview?"

* * *

##  _[_2:31 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush sighed, he was so thirsty. "I can... Can you tell me not to? It worked with that human." He didn't think about how it might be the bond but he just wanted it to work.

* * *

##  _[_2:32 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie looked confused... "Don't drink anyone until we get home." His voice was stern, and he was watching Mush carefully.

* * *

##  _[_2:47 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush relaxed as his body responded to Crutchie's voice. "Okay I promise." He forced himself to try to go after a human but found he couldn't. "It worked."

* * *

##  _[_4:05 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"I don't know how much I like hypnotizing you," Crutchie mumbled.

* * *

##  _[_5:23 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush sighed. "I'm not fond of the fact that you can either but as long as I don't kill anyone, we're going to keep doing in." He kept walking, arriving at the cafe shortly.

* * *

##  _[_5:49 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Alright." Crutchie walked in, "I'll sit right here by the door, when you're done we'll go home." He squeezed his hand gently before letting go and going to sit.

* * *

##  _[_5:54 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush was trying his hardest to breathe through his nose as he wandered over to the counter. "I'm here for my job interview?" He smiled brightly. He was led over to a corner booth, thankfully away from the mass of people, he could still see Crutchie though.

* * *

##  _[_5:56 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie kept an eye on Mush, murmuring, "You're going to calm down. You're going to ignore your hunger, and do the interview while ignoring it." He waited for a moment to make sure Mush heard the command before going over to get two coffees.

* * *

##  _[_5:57 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

The last order washed over him, making everything much easier. He shook the hand of the manager and conducted himself in the most polite and professional manner possible, just like any other interview. It was over in ten minutes, after which he stumbled over to Crutchie and flopped in the chair. "I'm so thirsty and tired." He reached for the coffee.

* * *

##  _[_5:58 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie chuckled, giving over the mocha, "Here. You wanna drink while we walk home?"

* * *

##  _[_6:00 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush buried his face in the mocha, letting the coffee drive away the scent of humans as he took a sip, it tasted off and he hated that that was normal now. "Sure, man is everything going to taste weird and less good now?"

* * *

##  _[_6:01 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yeah, unfortunately." He sighed, standing up with Mush and starting to head home.

* * *

##  _[_6:02 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush kept his face near the coffee cup, draining it quickly, he was waiting for the familiar kick of caffiene but it never really came or at least wasn't strong. "I'm still tired." He grabbed Crutchie's hand without thinking, it just comforted him.

* * *

##  _[_6:03 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie intertwined their fingers as he sipped his coffee. He looked around... "Y'sure you don't wanna... Try to go for a caffinated person, or something, and just- not go too far?" Crutchie's own determination to not drink humans was wavering from all the smells.

* * *

##  _[_6:04 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush shook his head. "No, I'm not doing that. I can't, I have to stick to my morals." He said, he needed to still be a good person in his mind. "Can we feed squirrels caffiene?"

* * *

##  _[_6:08 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie opened his mouth, then closed it. He turned to look at Mush like he was a genius. "I could kiss you. Let's go!" He was walking a lot faster towards home, unaware what he'd said, pure joy in him as he stopped drinking his coffee.

* * *

##  _[_6:09 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush blushed at Crutchie's proclamation, he allowed himself to be dragged along. How did he get so lucky? Like sure being a vampire wasn't great but...Crutchie was great, Jack was great, and he wasn't alone anymore, being a vampire was the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

##  _[_6:12 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie basically ran into the door and through the house and out the back, where Jack was chilling on the ground. A blunt hung loosely from his lips, turned out, because the boy was asleep. There were squirrels everywhere. Crutchie gave Mush the coffee and ran in to get a bowl, coming back out. "Pour the coffee in the bowl."

* * *

##  _[_6:13 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked at the coffee then at Crutchie. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He did as he was told anyway, this was the craziest idea yet.

* * *

##  _[_6:15 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Uhhhh... I mean." He looked at the squirrels... "Maybe one at a time, so they don't start bouncing off of the walls?" He picked up one of the squirrels, moving her to the bowl. And she started to drink happily, her small body quickly starting to twitch with energy. He moved her away after, struggling to keep her still. "You wanna try first, or should I~?"

* * *

##  _[_6:17 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked at the hyperactive squirrel. "You, I don't think I could hold her." He was not about to be a guinea pig for the hyperactive squirrel expirament.

* * *

##  _[_6:19 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie... Looked at the squirrel. "I didn't drink coffee as a human, so... bottoms up." He held the squirrel tighter as he bit down on her neck, starting to drink... His eyes widened and he started drinking more, humming a little. When the squirrel squeaked, he stopped, letting go and putting her on top of Jack's sleeping body. He looked at Mush- "That was!!! Really good." His foot was tapping.

* * *

##  _[_6:20 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush couldn't believe that Crutchie really went for it. "Oh you're in for a treat then." He convinced another squirrel to drink the coffee so he could check the effects. He already saw some jitteriness in him.

* * *

##  _[_6:21 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Hehehe..." Crutchie watched Mush drink the next squirrel, going to pick up another one and bite into it just because he was still so damn hungry. He hoped Mush would follow Crutchie's lead and place the tired animals onto Jack.

* * *

##  _[_6:22 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush drank from the squirrel and left him with Jack to rest, he continued to drink to cut the edge of his hunger. He sighed as the caffiene hit his system. "Okay perfect." He said with a smile.

* * *

##  _[_6:23 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie giggled, setting the second squirrel down, "We've invented vampire coffee." He picked up a third squirrel, glad there was still one left if Mush wanted it, happily drinking. The tiredness of being full of blood vs the coffee's energy was.... confusing, like his body wanted sleep but his mind wanted to bounce off the walls.

* * *

##  _[_6:25 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush was just glad to not be starving, he felt the clarity come back to his brain, it was perfect. He carefully drank from the last squirrel letting her rest with her family. "Much better than I was at the coffee shop."(edited)

* * *

##  _[_6:26 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie giggled, going inside... And laying on the floor. "I'm... full." He stuck out his tongue between his fangs in a blep, eyes closing, just. There.

* * *

##  _[_6:27 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush sat on the couch and just stared at the adorable vampire, he really was cute, and so sweet, and kinda Mush's type...he really shouldn't be crushing on him shit. He laid back against the couch, shooting a few texts to his boss about work at the studio.

* * *

##  _[_6:31 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie sighed a little, looking up at Mush... He pouted, forcing himself to get up and going to lay on the couch- right on top of Mush, so his head was laying on Mush's chest, but he wasn't entirely blocking Mush from using his phone. His arms moved around Mush's back, and he sighed happily. _I'm really happy I have him..._

* * *

##  _[_6:32 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked down at Crutchie with wide eyes, a blush on his face. "What are you doing?" He didn't know if cuddling was just a one time thing or a new habit, not that he was complaining about the cute guy on top of him.

* * *

##  _[_6:35 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"The floor is lonely," Crutchie mumbled. And then he realized... He didn't really... Ask... "Is this okay-?" He rushed out, eyes widening a little.

* * *

##  _[_6:38 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked down at Crutchie and smiled. "Yes, this is more than okay." So maybe he was a little touch starved, it's not his fault he had no one before this. He wrapped his arms around Crutchie, pulling him closer.

* * *

##  _[_6:40 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie relaxed at that, letting out a breath. He snuggled more into Mush's chest, "I trust you so much... I can't tell if it's just the bond or what, but I hope we can be near each other for a long time." _Being 'together forever' sounds too romantic... He thinks I'm cute, but he probably doesn't want anything out of me like that._

* * *

##  _[_6:42 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush laughed. "I get that, maybe it's the bond but I trust you, you're nice." He brushed his lips against Crutchie's hair, hoping he wouldn't feel it. He didn't see a reason why he would leave him, it was a place to stay with nice people, and honestly if he had forever, it could be worse.

* * *

##  _[_6:43 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie smiled a little, feeling... Something on his head. He snuggled closer, fidgeting his tongue between his fangs.

* * *

##  _[_6:45 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

God, when Crutchie did that, nothing was cuter it made him just want to kiss him...okay no, not the time for thoughts like that, he just met the man. He ran his finger's through Crutchie's hair and hummed as he picked his phone back up with his free hand.

* * *

##  _[_6:48 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie hummed softly, like a little sigh, eyes closing with the touch. He liked that... He was relaxing, and it was clear from both the way Crutchie's body lost tension and the positive emotions through their bond. "My body is sleepy and wants sleepy cuddles, and my brain is running in circles," Crutchie mumbled, "Coffee is cancelled for me."

* * *

##  _[_6:51 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush laughed. "It's supposed to wake you up, that's why your brain is doing that. We can still cuddle, you up for some stupid youtube videos?"

* * *

##  _[_6:53 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Sure," Crutchie giggled, shifting a little higher to rest in the crook of Mush's neck, face turned towards Mush's phone.

* * *

##  _[_6:54 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush blushed as Crutchie shifted but pulled up some funny animal videos. "This is nice...I don't think I've ever even hugged a person in at least a year."

* * *

##  _[_6:55 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"I snuggle Jack sometimes, but I grew up with him... You're comfy."

* * *

##  _[_6:57 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush laughed quietly. "You are too Charlie." He murmured.

* * *

##  _[_7:15 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"You're... _More_ comfy."

* * *

##  _[_8:55 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush shook his head. "Sure, I'm pretty sure using you as a blanket is better than me as a bed."

* * *

##  _[_9:00 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"M...... You are the bed...???" Crutchie was very confused.

* * *

##  _[_9:01 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush looked at how Crutchie was practically laying on him. "Yeah I'd say so from here."

* * *

##  _[_9:03 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"But... Using me as a blanket and you as my bed is... the same thing?" Oh boy.

* * *

##  _[_9:06 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush sighed. "Yes and no. You're on top so you're the blanket and I'm under so I'm the bed. Same but not."

* * *

##  _[_9:08 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie looked up at Mush......."Then.... you're more cozy?"

* * *

##  _[_9:12 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush tried to fight back but he had no arguments. "Fine you win, you're right."

* * *

##  _[_9:17 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

"Yay~!" Crutchie giggled, wiggling a little to snuggle closer.(edited)

* * *

##  _[_9:22 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush blushed when he wiggled and clicked on a cute cat video compilation. "You're lucky you're adorable." He muttered.

* * *

##  _[_9:33 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie hummed softly, "Yes, yes I am." He smiled softly, snuggling closer.

* * *

##  _[_9:36 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush couldn't resist the urge to kiss Crutchie's hair. He was just so comfortable and he was really digging having him rigth there and being so cute.

* * *

##  _[_9:37 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie definately felt the kiss that time, blushing softly and only resting himself more against Mush. It didn't mean anything, it was just them being friendly. Or the bond. Or. Something. He sighed through his nose- everything would be okay.

* * *

##  _[_9:39 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush didn't want to think he was only feeling this because of the bond, he liked to think he genuinely felt something for the boy and just maybe he felt something too, work on it.

* * *

##  _[_9:54 PM_]_Jack & Crutch_:_

Crutchie nuzzled closer, eyes closing slowly as he watched the youtube video. He murmured something, something... good, that gave off a soft and warm feeling, before he fell asleep.

* * *

##  _[_10:14 PM_]_Mush n Tommy_:_

Mush couldn't understand it but he smiled anyway, swapping over to cooking videos as he just held Crutchie close.


End file.
